Love and War
by Bulma and Vegeta 4ever
Summary: A story about love, war, parents and teenagers. Some heart break but also hilarious. B/V, G/CC and other characters.
1. Introductions and Beginnings

Alright this story used to be silent love but I changed it and decided to give it a new title. The chapters aren't completely changed, I just kinda added some stuff in it and added more chapters and im going to try to make this a weekly thing putting a new chapter up every week. Anyways on with the disclaimer:

I don't ow-

Vegeta: She doesn't own shit. Not us, not the scenes, not any planets, not even the damn Nameks!

Well damn Vegeta you don't have to be so mean about it! T_T

Vegeta: I can't help it woman its in my nature, besides I was right anyways.

Introduction

The Main Characters

Vegeta – He is The Prince of all Sayains and is very mean, rude, and impatient. He spends most of his time either training, meditating, yelling, or picking a fight with someone - Age 19

Bulma – Vice president of C.C. and is one of the smartest human beings alive. She is kind towards people but can be very mean at times and she has a very short temper so be careful not to get on her bad side – Age 17

Broly –His mother died when he was just a new born and his father went on a mission when he was 5 and never returned from it so he lived in the palace with the royal family ever since. He spends most of his time training or thinking about his parents – Age 24

Mina – She always put the well being of others before herself. She is very kind and hates when people be mean to her and if the time comes she will defend herself – Age 23

Kakarot - Vegeta's Bodyguard and best friend. He spends most of his time eating or being a clown but when someone messes with the ones he knows and care about he will get serious. – Age 19

Chichi – When it comes to being nice and mean she is very much like Bulma. She loves to cook, try new foods, and learn new recipes. She is good in marshal arts but only uses her skills when someone is in trouble – Age 18

Raditz – He is Bardock's oldest son and hates the thought that he isn't the strongest in the family. He loves getting into trouble and making someone else take the blame for it. He spends most of his time beating on Kakarot or trying to figure out how and why is Kakarot the strongest in the family – Age 23

Jasmine –She is very shy about meeting new people and very insecure about trusting them because of past experiences. She was surprised to finally find a group of friends she can love and trust. - age 21

Turles – He is the second oldest and loves to bully people especially his brother Kakarot. He loves competitions and can be a bit of a show-off. He spends most of his time playing with his DS, GBA, or PSP. - Age 20

Serena –She is very tough but gentle. She loves going somewhere new and gets excited about big events like parties, shopping, banquets, etc. She can be a tomboy when it comes to sports but when it comes to clothes and fashion she's all girl. – age 20

Other Characters

King Vegeta – The king of Vegeta-sei and father to Vegeta and Broly's foster father – age 47

Lea – Queen of Vegeta-sei and mother of Vegeta and Broly's foster mother. Is very kind but likes to demand people and even King Vegeta cannot stop her – age 43

Bardock –General of the Vegeta-sei army and one of King Vegeta's most trusted friends – age 41

Mameko – Bardock's wife and Lea's bodyguard and best friend – age 39

Mr. Briefs – Bulma's father and president of C.C. He loves to invent new things that will help people in need – age 50

Mrs. Briefs – Bulma's mother and Mina's foster mother. Can be very light headed and worries when the ones she love is not in her sight – age 44

Nappa – Elite bodyguard and one of the commanders of the Vegeta-sei army – age 47

Falene- Nappa's mate and teacher to young elites – age 42

Bad Guys

The Icejins – An evil alien race and Vegeta-sei's greatest enemy

The Alliance

The galaxy was peaceful with every race keeping to themselves until the Icejins were born and began to dominate the galaxy. The only hope for the galaxy was a proud warrior race known as The Sayains. They were the only race to take down the evil Icejins and stop them from taking over the galaxy. After defeating them peace returned to the galaxy until 2000 years later. Once again the Icejins were born and Friza reigned over them. He succeeded in taking over the galaxy and even convinced the Sayain king to become his ally. Because Friza was so strong he had no choice and accepted Friza's proposal because he threatened to destroy them. Friza soon found out that there wasn't a limit to the Sayains strength and they kept getting stronger so he decided to put an end to them and sent almost half of his army to kill them (Although it was half of his army it was still more than the sayains). The Sayain King was informed of this by a spy inside Friza's ship and fearing for the lives of his people and planet and tried to seek help against Friza. Soon he found a man named Dr. Charles Briefs who was said to be the smartest scientist in the galaxy and asked him if they could work together to destroy Friza. Dr. Briefs immediately accepted seeing that the Sayains wanted peace just like he did so he started to build better armor and ships and more advanced scouters for them. The Sayains won that battle with the help of Dr. Briefs Technology and there started a very strong alliance between Earth and Vegeta-sei. That battle was 20 years ago and the struggle to take Friza down continues...


	2. Celebration

Chapter 1 - Celebration

"COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT KAKAROT" Vegeta said kicking Kakarot to the ground of the GR (Gravity Room). Raditz, Turles, Broly, King Vegeta, and Bardock stood back and watched their battle.

"Alright Vegeta I'll stop going easy on ya but don't cry if one of my attacks are TOO powerful for you" said Kakarot with a big grin on his face.

"You'll pay dearly for saying that" Vegeta said unleashing a powerful ki ball at Kakarot while Kakarot meant one of his own ki balls with Vegeta's. When the ki balls clashed together and made a big explosion you could only see smoke. Then the two sayains flew out of the smoke and started fighting Ariel style. They were kicking and swinging at each other and dodging any ki ball they threw.

"This is a very intense battle between our sons" King Vegeta said as he turned towards Bardock." I agree". "I never thought that these two would reach such high power levels even stronger than ours".

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" Raditz shouted in his mind. "Kakarot being the youngest of our family is also the strongest. And he's goofy…why is he stronger than I ... it doesn't make sense, I should be stronger because I'm the oldest".

While Raditz was deep in thought he didn't notice a ki ball heading straight for him. "RADITZ LOOK OUT!" Kakarot shouted to his older brother. When Kakarot's words finally got to him he snapped out of his daze and just dodged the ki ball. "WHO THE HELL JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!" Raditz shouted.

When he looked in the direction where the ki ball came from he saw Vegeta and Kakarot on the floor holding their stomachs and laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" "You should have seen your face!" Kakarot said chocking on his slob while Vegeta was still rolling around and laughing.

"Alright you two that's enough" King Vegeta said walking towards Kakarot and Vegeta. "That was a very entertaining battle, soon one of you might reach the level needed to become the legendary super sayain" Broly said with a playful smirk. "We could learn a thing or two from you guys". "Yeah, like to stay in your place" Vegeta countered with an evil smirk on his face.

Turles however wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around him because he was too into the hand held game he was playing. "I'm about to beat my record" Turles whispered happily as he followed them out of the training room.

"All of you are dismissed" King Vegeta said as he walked towards his room "Finally, now I can go score me some feed" Kakarot said running towards the kitchen. "I'm going to meditate so don't bother me or I'll kill you" Vegeta said as he went down the hall which lead to his room with his arms folded.

"I'm going to see how the new elite students are doing" Bardock said and then took off flying towards the training grounds. "I think I'll go and lay down" Raditz said walking away while holding his head. "I'm going to go work on my skills in the mountains" Broly said leaving Turles standing there.

"YES, new high sco-" Turles stopped mid sentence as he lifted his head "Hey, where did everybody go? "looking up just in time to see Broly turning down the hallway."HEY BROLY WAIT FOR MEEE!"

Later That Day

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Raditz shouted at Kakarot while Kakarot had frosting on the outside of his mouth. "First, you and Vegeta tried to kill me and then you eat all the food! Its almost too hard to believe that you are the strongest in our family".

"Awww cmon Raditz i didn't mean it, its just that all of it was just too hard to resist" Kakarot said with an icing covered frown "And besides, I may be the strongest but your still the oldest so your still respected." Just as Kakarot said that Turles came stumbling on the scene. "Now whats going on here? What did I miss?" Turles said with a smirk on his face while walking towards a goofy looking Kakarot and a pissed off Raditz.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kakarot said while wiping the icing from his mouth. "Well if you must know I was going to my room when I heard you two arguing and decided to drop in" Turles said with the same smirk on his lips.

"Well Turles now that your here how about getting some practice in" Raditz said as he evilly looked at Kakarot while cracking his knuckles. "Oh? Kakarot must have really fucked up this time huh?" Turles said looking at his younger brother "What did you do to piss him off this time?.

"Well you already know training with Prince Vegeta is really tiring so i came to the kitchen for a snack and well...kinda got too carried away and ate almost all the food" Kakarot said as he started to inch back.

"YOU DID WHAT! Oh now you really deserve punishment" Turles said as he and Raditz started to advance on Kakarot. "Now just hold still little brother and take this beating like a man, we promise not to make it hurt TOO much".

Kakarot's eyes widened as his back hit the wall knowing he couldn't get out of this one but then an idea popped in his head. "If you two do this to me I'm telling Mom when she gets back"

As soon as Kakarot mentioned their mother they paused. "You wouldn't dare snitch on us Kakarot!" Raditz yelled, his face starting to turn red. "Just for even thinking about doing that I'm going to kick your ass"

He thought for sure that his plan would work but it had failed him and he stood there trying to apologize, hoping that his brothers would stop. "Alright I'm sorry guys, guys, GUYS!" But that didnt work either as Raditz and Turles Jumped on him and started pounding him in the face and stomach.

Kakarot's beating lasted for at least a half hour and when Raditz finally got all of his frustration out he got off of him. Turles who was holding him down also let go of him standing there laughing while Kakarot inspected his almost broken nose.

"That should teach you to think twice before you act little brother" Raditz said while Turles still evilly laughed at the way Kakarot was on the floor holding his nose until he slowly stood up and leaned against the wall and Raditz and Turles's laughter was put to a halt. "Man you guys are mean, I told you I was sorry what more do you want from me?" Kakarot said still looking apolitically at his older brothers.

Raditz folded his arms across his chest "Maybe for once you could stop acting like such a wuss and act like a true sayain". "I agree but let us not forget how he was dropped on his head as a baby Raditz, that also affected his behavior-" Turles gave a quick glance at a grinning Kakarot "Sadly"

Bardock was walking down the hall when he sensed three very familiar ki's "What the hell are they doing?" He said as he rushed to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he saw Turles and Raditz laughing while Kakarot stood there and scratched the back of his head. Neither of them noticed their father leaning up against the kitchens big metal door

"Well if you three are done lolly gagging we should get going to meet the King and Prince". They all whipped their heads in the direction of their father. "So anyone care to explain whats going on before we go?"

They all looked at each other and then they started to talk all at once and to Bardock it sounded like a bunch of gibberish. He put his hands up to silence them and they all immediately got quiet out of respect of their father.

"Ok we can talk about this later but right now we have somewhere to be now lets get a move on we're already a little late". The boys looked at each other but Kakarot was the only one to speak up.

"Umm Father? Where are we going?". Although Kakarot asked the question Bardock could see the clueless look in all of his sons faces. "Well it seems like none of you paid attention when i told you yesterday so i will say it again, Dr. Briefs will be arriving soon and we are supposed to meet him at the landing dock"

"Oh yea i forgot about that" Raditz said rubbing the back of his neck. Turles and Kakarot also remembered laughing nervously under their fathers intense glare.

"Well since you forgot I just reminded you and as we speak the King, the Prince, and the others are waiting on us and you know they don't like waiting so i suggest that we hurry and get a move on" Bardock said as he walked out the kitchen continuing his journey to the castle gates to meet the Majesties with his three sons following close behind him.

Meanwhile at the castle gates

"Where the hell are those dumb ass fools?" Vegeta said with his ki flaring up because they kept them waiting for so long. "I swear when I get my hands on them they'll be sorry they kept me waiting because they know how impatient I am and can be".

"Relax son I felt Bardock's ki coming toward us but he turned back around which means he went to go get them so they'll be here shortly" King Vegeta said with an assuring look on his face. "Well they better hurry" Broly said in agreement with Vegeta

"It's time to leave and they decided to slack" Nappa complained with a bored look on his face. Just then they saw Bardock coming up the hall with all three of his sons behind him." We're sorry we're late your majesties" Bardock said getting on one knee and putting a fist over his heart saluting his King and Prince. Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot copied his action.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME" Vegeta shouted very madly. "I want to get this stupid thing over with a.s.a.p so I can get back to my training". "Ok everyone" King Vegeta said" Lets proceed to the gates of the city". With that said they flew out to the gates of the city where the landing dock was located.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they reach their destination they waited patiently for his arrival. "Why are we greeting this old man anyway?" Vegeta said in a disrespectful manner.

"Because his technology made it possible to win our previous war and he is going to help us come up with a plan to defeat our fake allies, The Icejins. I don't care how much you don't want to be here you will show some respect to this man like it or not" King Vegeta said in a disciplining tone. "Soon I won't have to listen to a word you say old man" Vegeta said mumbling under his breath glaring at his father hatefully.

He didn't hate his father. It was actually the very opposite, he cared for his father but ever since Vegeta has become of age he's been complaining to him about getting a mate which irritated Vegeta greatly. Its not that he didn't want a mate but he didn't want his father to rush him into it either. As a result he's been trying to spend as much time training as possible, avoiding his father so he wouldn't have to hear him talk about it. His father called it "Ensuring his future" but Vegeta just thought of it as pretty damn annoying.

King Vegeta looked at his son and glared at him for his smart comment "Well right now I am the King and you will do what I say" He said with a smirk on his face folding his arms across his chest, similar to how his son was standing except for Vegeta was wearing a deep frown instead of a smirk.

While Vegeta and his father were having a staring contest their gazes were thrown off by a landing ship. The shipped landed with a loud hiss and the metal door slowly started to soon as it reached the ground they could see a man slowly starting to descended from the ship looking around, taking in the sight of Vegeta-sei's lovely red sky. He was wearing glasses, a lab coat,and tan khaki pants.

When he reached the bottom he adjusted his glasses and slowly walked forward "Its been a while King Vegeta, its nice to finally see you again" the odd looking man said holding out his hand in friendship.

"Same here Charles, we are happy to have you with us" King Vegeta said accepting his extended hand. "I trust you remember my top commanders, Bardock and Nappa"

"Oh of course, it is nice to see you both again". Bardock and Nappa just silently nodded their heads. "And I'm sure you remember the boys here as well". All the boys gave silent nods as well.

"Well its nice to see you all again and I see that you boys have grown a little more then the last time i saw you, " Charles gave a respectful bow to all of them.

"Alright, Lets get back to the castle and there Bardock will escort you to your room and at 8pm sharp we'll be having a small banquet with just us and our sons here to celebrate your safe journey to Vegeta-sei" King Vegeta said as he started for the castle, Kakarot jumping up and down happily at the word "Banquet".

Everyone followed the King's actions and started making their way back to the castle.

Thank you everyone for reading. Please Review and I'll have a new chapter up Next week.


	3. Shoping and Conversation

Hello again and for the person who so kindly gave me my first review, **Alex** this goes out to you. I said I was doing weekly because I actually have A life and I don't have the time to keep writing chapters back to back. I'm grateful that you like my story but you need to grow patience. I really could care less if you don't like waiting this is how I'm going to continue to do my story, weekly updates. So of course since you like the story you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter. It's all about keeping the reader in suspense and if I feel generous this week I just might decide to put up another chapter.

Now the famous disclaimer but instead of rude ass Vegeta (but I still love him) we will have Son Goku do it. Goku take it away!

Goku: Well…..uhh…ok how can I put this…she doesn't own us?

That's great and Thank you very much Goku, Now on with the Story!

Chapter 2 – Shopping and Conversation

The sun shone brightly as its blinding rays peeked through a certain blue-haired girl's window. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with the blanket to block the sun light that flooded her room. She thought about drifting back to sleep but she was no longer tired. While sitting up in bed and stretching her arms and legs she glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 7:30am so she decided to get up and go take a nice warm shower before breakfast.

As she exited her private bathroom the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls invaded her senses and her stomach immediately began to growl. So she quickly threw on a black strapless shirt that showed off her curves and the fullness of her breast with white short shorts showing off her slender legs and while thong sandals. She quickly brushed her long blue silky hair and decided to let it air dry and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her mother standing at the stove flipping pancakes and two other very beautiful women sitting at the table talking when they noticed her.

"Good morning Bulma, my, aren't you looking as beautiful as ever" one of the beautiful women said giving a bright smile making Bulma blush a little.

"Good morning Queen Lea, Mother, and Mrs. Mameko" Bulma said happily as she sat down at the table right beside the queen. "So what are we doing today?"

The queen turned towards her and started to speak "Well soon we will have to return to Vegeta-sei and before that happens I wanted to go shopping, so bunny here proposed a shopping trip for just us girls. At about 12pm the other four will be here so we can head out to the mall. How does that sound to you child?"

"That sounds great! I can't wait!" Bulma chimed as Bunny put the stack of pancakes in the center of the table. "This is going to be so much fun."

It was 12pm and the girls arrived at the Briefs domed mansion.

"We're here!" yelled a very happy Chi Chi. Jasmine, Mina, and Serena was right behind her as they entered the house.

Bulma ran downstairs to greet her best friends. All of them are very special to her and they all grew up together. When she reached them she gave each of them individual hugs.

"Alright lets get this shopping spree on the road already I'm feeling pumped!" Said a very excited Serena. Mina and Jasmine weren't very talkative but they were still very great friends and was there when you needed them.

"Ok ok calm down Serena, we're just waiting for my Mom, Queen Lea, and Mameko and then we'll hit the road" Bulma tried to calm her friend when her text tone rung and when she looked to see who it was from she glared at it. It was from Yamcha, the man whom she just broke up with because of his cheating ways. Curious as to what he text to her she decided to read it so she opened it and read:

_Hey I know ur upset and all but I was kinda thinkin if we could get together and talk _

As she read this she became irate but straightened up and refused to let Yamcha ruin her great day so she decided to text back:

_There's nothing to talk about, we are nothing more than friends now, and I'm tired of you breaking my heart_

After sending it she slammed the phone shut and put it away in her purse and continued to smile anticipating the day.

Just then the three lovely women came down the stairs. Queen Lea had on low rise boot cut jeans with a beautiful halter top stopping just above her knees with a brown loose belt stopping on her hips, and she wore simple brown sandals. She had her silky black hair tied up in a pony tail that reached to the small of her back.

Mameko was wearing a simple black dress that stopped right below her knees and hugged her curves and showed off her smooth legs. Unlike Lea's silky hair, Mameko had wild dark brown hair that she managed to pull in a pony tail also but instead of it being a silky one hers was spiky but beautiful nonetheless. She also wore simple black sandals.

Bunny had on a yellow sun dress to match her blonde hair with flower designs on it. She had her hair in her usual up-do and white sandals that tied around her ankles.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Bunny shouted as all the girls went out the door and got into the limo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they arrived at the mall all of them were excited to start shopping till they drop. "Alright since this is a big mall and all we're going to go by pairs and we'll pick a meeting spot to meet up, grab a bite to eat, and go back to the mansion" Bunny proposed. The other girls nodded their heads thinking that was a great idea.

Queen Lea decided to pick first "I would like to stay with Bunny." "Me and Chi will be sticking together" Bulma said looping one of her arms around one of Chi Chi's. Chi Chi gave her a wide smile.

Mameko stared at Jasmine and saw that she had her head down looking like she was deep in thought. "I would like Jasmine to accompany me if that's alright with her." As soon as Jasmine heard her name she lifted her head and stared at Mameko as she came towards her to stand by her.

"Then I guess that leaves me and Mina!" Serena said excitedly. Mina gave her a warm smile as Serena grabbed her hand.

"Well now that we have our shopping buddies I think we should all meet up at Starbucks when we're done." Once again all of the girls nodded and each pair started to go their separate ways.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So where to first B?" "I don't know, I guess you can pick the first place." "Alrightie then, how about Victoria secrets? I need more of those cute short gowns." "Alright why not."

So they walked into Victoria Secrets and Chi Chi immediately spotted one of the cutest gowns she ever saw and she even spotted one for Bulma and insisted that she come with her to pick out more and try them on together.

Bulma however didn't really want to come here because she didn't have anyone to impress so why waste the time. Usually the guys she date either want her for her money or looks and not her smarts or courage. She knew this because she decided to date someone else for a little while when she and Yamcha were taking a break from their "relationship". As her and Chi Chi just walked through the store and Chi Chi just threw things in her hand saying they would look cute on her she was just thinking if she'll ever find someone to actually love her for who she is and not what she has.

"Bulma!" She snapped out of her own thoughts and looked at her friend who had a curious look on her face "Sorry Chi, what were you saying?"

"I said that there are two rooms available so we can go try on our gowns now." "Alright." So they walked to the back and closed their doors and started to try on their gowns to see which ones they would keep.

While Bulma was trying on one her phone started to ring so she picked it up to see who it was. Sighing heavily she saw that it was Yamcha once again trying to ruin her great day so she decided to answer it to see what he had to say.

"What." She said with attitude.

"_Hey listen, I know your mad about last week but please babe let me explain over dinner my treat"_

"No, that is out of the question, I'm not going anywhere with you"

"_Bulma come on, give me another chance!"_

"That's exactly my problem, I give you too many chances and I refuse to do it again. You hurt me every time I caught you with another woman and I was stupid enough to keep taking you back all of those times. I'm tired of my heart being broken, I'm tired of crying at night, and I'm tired of letting you think that its alright to cheat on me and think I'll keep welcoming you with opened arms!"

Yamcha was silent for a moment "_Look Bulma it isn't even like that, its just…." _

"What Yamcha what? Is it because I won't have sex with you?"

"_Well….yea. I mean we've been together for a long time and you haven't been intimate with me other than a kiss and I wanna know why"_

"Because I didn't find you worthy enough and there were times I thought about it but now I know your not the one I want to lose my virginity to. It's either friends or nothing at all Yamcha."

Bulma slammed the phone shut and threw it back in her purse. She then pressed her back up against one of the walls in the dressing room and sunk to the floor and began to cry.

From the other room Chi Chi had her ear firmly pressed up against the wall as she listened to the whole conversation and felt sorry for her friend. She personally never had those kind of problems because she didn't really have time to date guys like Bulma because she trains. Her father is a martial artist and her mother was just a house wife who does all the cooking and cleaning. Chi Chi didn't mind house work, she actually loved it but she also wanted to be a great fighter like her father to protect her family and friends if she needs to.

"Bulma?" She softly called over to her weeping friend "I know its hard for you but be strong. Your smart, beautiful, courageous, and a bad ass so I know that you'll find your prince charming soon."

Bulma smiled to herself as she heard with her friend said. "Thanks Chi, you're the best." She said while standing up and straightening up the lacy royal blue gown she had on that just reached above her knees.

"No problem B, What are friends for? Now lets finish up here and go get some make up"

Bulma giggles "Yeah your right, I refuse to let Yamcha ruin my shopping day!" Bulma said ever so confidently

"That's the spirit!" Chi Chi cheered her on.

It wasn't long before they finish trying on their gowns and grabbed some matching panties and bras. The two girls then proceeded to the checkout line and then headed over to the make-up shop with their arms linked together.

Thanks once again for reading and please review.


	4. Mother Talk

Hello and thank you so much for your patience. Here is chapter three and I might put two chapters up next week if I can get them done in time.

Now the lucky person who's going to do the disclaimer this week is Picolo!

*Applause*

Piccolo:…

Ummm Piccolo? You're supposed to say how I don't own DBZ and all you know?

Piccolo: *Glares* I have better things to do then to tell people simple things *walks away*

Awwww come on Piccolo don't be like that! *Chases after him*

Chapter 3 – Mother Talk and Bonding

The two lovely ladies walked into J.C Penny getting many stares from both men and women because they were so beautiful and elegant in their simple clothes.

"I don't believe I've been to this one yet Bunny, what do they have here?" Lea's eyes widened a little in suspense as she looked around the clothing store.

"Well I haven't been to J.C Penny that much myself but from what Bulma told me they have a variety of cute things here such as clothes, shoes, jewelry, and much more" Bunny said with a huge smile on her face.

As the two women walked in they were immediately greeted by the store manager and asked if they needed any assistance.

"No thank you, we would like to have a look around first." "No problem just let me know if you need anything." The store manager then walked back to his office as the two beautiful women started to look around and grab cute outfits to wear.

"Well Bunny your daughter was right; this store does have cute outfits!" Lea said while looking at yet another outfit she would like to take and try on.

Bunny just giggled at her and nodded in agreement as they headed over to the shoe section to pick out some shoes that would go perfectly with their outfits.

"So how is your son Prince Vegeta? He must be a very handsome man now." "Yes he is and as rude as ever like his father, but that was to be expected and he is getting stronger than ever, I'm so proud of him."

"I'm sure, and I am very proud of my Bulma. She's grown so smart and beautiful and all the guys want her but she simply just can't find a man that wants her for things other than her looks and money." Bunny frowned a little at this.

"Well I'm glad that the King allowed me and Mameko to come here so we can spend time with you and the girls before we are separated because of this war once again, after all it has been 15 years since I've seen you so I was very happy that the King stopped his worrying and let me off the planet."

"Yes me too!" Bunny said in a very happy tone "And you get to try Earth's outfits and they look very lovely on you if I do say so myself. Which reminds me, the boys must be of age bye now, do they have mates yet?"

"Sadly no, they all say that they didn't find a woman worthy enough to mate them and when me and Mameko went out of our way and tried to help them they claimed that the girls we pick aren't their type or their a bit on the ugly side." Lea said a little disappointed.

"Well it's the same case with the girls, I wish we could somehow get the boys some good mates and the girls some good men"

As soon as Bunny said that the idea struck the Queen right in the head and she began to smile widely. "Bunny, the boys and girls have never meant right?" Bunny looked at her friend curiously and nodded her head yes "What if it was possible that we get the boys and the girls together?"

"Oh Lea that's silly….but then again it could work, but how will we go about this plan without any of them getting suspicious?"

"Oh don't worry about that, all we have to do now is share our brilliant idea with Mameko and our husbands and I'm sure they'll be more than cooperative because we all want what's best for the children so let's hurry up and finish here and send a transmission telling them about it when we get back to the mansion."

"Oh how I just love surprises!" Bunny jumped for joy as they went to try on their outfits, brought all of them, packed them in a capsule and headed out the store in search of another.

Mameko stared at the beautiful silent girl who had her head down. She saw how she almost resembled her because of her black hair and brown eyes. Jasmine was a very quiet girl but Mameko could see that she wasn't quiet because of shyness, but because she had something on her mind so she thought maybe it was time to bond a little with this girl.

She tapped her shoulder lightly and Jasmine quickly lifted her head to look at the sayain woman. "You seem deep in thought, try to loosen up and have fun, this is a shopping day."

"Yes, your right, I apologize for being so quiet and I'll try to have fun." Jasmine gave her a small smile."Good because you're going to pick the store we go into."

Jasmine became a bit shocked "Oh no I couldn't, you should choose." She said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice but Mameko caught it.

"Just pick any store you want child, I don't mind going in with you, I'm interested to see what you like so that's why I decided to stick with you now choose."

Jasmine looked closely at all the stores around them and decided on Old Navy. So the two women walked inside in search of outfits.

As Mameko was picking out a shirt to go with her jeans she looked over at Jasmine and saw that she was in the bathing suit area. She also noticed the light blush on her cheeks. She decided to walk over to her and give her assistance.

Jasmine was staring up at the bathing suits thinking if she should get one. She wasn't used to showing so much of her body like the other girls were because she was afraid of what people would think, she didn't have as much confidence in herself like the others did.

She was so deep in thought about it that she didn't notice Mameko standing next to her. "I think you should get that one." Jasmine was a little surprised but looked to where Mameko's finger was pointing.

It was an emerald bikini. The top had white rhinestone outlining and two strings to tie around the neck and the bottom had two bows tied on each side holding it together.

"I don't know isn't that a little too much?" Jasmines face started to go red. "Nonsense child this bikini would look very beautiful on you." Mameko gave her a warm smile "Jasmine, you are a very beautiful girl and you should never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Jasmine looked at the older woman "Thank you" she said smiling back as she took the bathing suit from the rack and put it in her pile of things to try on. "But I still don't know if I can built up enough confidence to wear it" she looked down at her feet disappointed in herself.

"Well the only way you'll get that confidence is if you see yourself in it." Mameko then pulled Jasmine into a fitting room "Try it on and I'll be right out here waiting to see it." She then closed the door to give the girl privacy.

Jasmine knew she wasn't getting out of this and decided to put it on. When she had it on she started to hesitate to come out of the stall. "Mameko I don't think I can do it." She told her while mentally calling herself a loser.

"Nonsense child, I want to see it so you will come out of there right now." Mameko told her in a nice way but a disciplining tone. Not wanting to keep her waiting Jasmine finally stepped out of the stall only to see Mameko just stare at her. She said nothing, only stared.

"I look ugly don't I? I knew it." Before she could run back into the stall Mameko grabbed her arm and spun her around to face her "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, you have a perfect body if I do say so myself." She then spun her around to look in a mirror.

When Jasmine saw herself she could hardly believe that was her. "Wow….i really do look pretty in this." She then turned back around to face Mameko and embraced her with a warm hug "Thank you so much for helping me."

At first Mameko was a little surprised because she didn't expect this but quickly recovered from it and hugged her back. Now that that problem was solved they decided to continue shopping in the store for a bit longer before moving on to another one.

Mina just stared at all the different games the store held. She allowed Serena to choose the first store and she picked Game Stop because she's a game freak. Mina giggled a bit as she looked over at her friend who was bouncing up and down with Joy because she finally got the new Super Smash Bros Brawl game that she wanted ever since she heard of it.

"Yes! I'm so going to play this all night when I get home" Serena said while hugging the game and skipping over to Mina "So where to now? It's your turn to pick."

Mina thought for a little bit and decided that she wanted to go to Clare's because she thought that they had cute earrings.

Serena agreed and they walked over to Clare's which was right next to Game Stop. As soon as they got there Mina went straight to the back to the earrings section and began to look.

Stores like this weren't really Serena's thing but she didn't mind coming here with a friend. "So what are u getting?" Serena asked as she slipped the game into one of her huge pockets in her baggy boy cargos and straightened her wife beater.

"Well I don't really know yet, I'm mostly looking right now." Mina then spotted a pair of beautiful musical note earrings and she took them off the pole for a closer look.

Serena stared at the beautiful earrings as well "They would look great on you Mina!" Mina lifted her head and gave her friend a warm smile "Thanks."

Mina then looked down at her feet starting to fall deep in thought about something. Serena saw this and thought that maybe she should help so she grabbed her friends' shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Cmon there's no need to get all serious; this is a day of fun! So before its time to meet everyone aat Starbucks how about we head on over to F.Y.E and get some music cd's and some new DVD's to watch."

Mina smiled at Serena because she was always so cheery and even in the toughest or saddest times she would always try to keep that cheery mood.

"Yea sure, why not." "Good because I've been meaning to Linkin Park's cd, I love their music!" "I like them too, my favorite song from them is "My December", I like how smoothly they sing that one."

"I like their hype songs like "In the End" or "Breaking the habit" and no offence or anything Mina but I didn't expect you to like a band like Linkin park."

Mina stared at her friend and smiled "Well you'd be surprised about the things I like." Serena just nodded her head in agreement as they made their way to F.Y.E.

After many hours of shopping the girls finally met up in Starbucks and had coffee and Panini's and decided to go home and show each other the many things they had brought.

"Excuse us for a minute girls I would like to talk to Mameko and Bunny about something, you go on and continue without us." The three ladies made their way out of the room.

"What is this about?" Mameko asked curiously. "Trust me my friend it'll all be clear in a moment" Lea said as she and Bunny each grabbed Mameko's arms and pulled her all the way to Dr. Briefs Lab to make the secret transmission to their husbands about their plan to get the boys and girls together.


	5. Fights and Plans

Chapter 3: The Plan

BURP!" Man that was some celebration "Kakarot said as he picked his teeth with a tooth pick. The others just sat back and enjoyed the silence.

"Well boys I'm very pleased to be working with you again" said as he sat up from his comfortable position. "We really are glad that your here " Kakarot said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah right Kakarot" Turles said while the others just stared. "What do you mean by that?" Kakarot said as he turned to look at Turles.

Turles then looked at Kakarot and told him "What I mean is that you weren't looking forward to arrival but the feast that was being prepared for his arrival"

"I was not"

"Was too"

"WAS NOT"

"There's no need to lie, we all know how greedy you are"

"THAT'S IT TURLES, I HAD ENOUGH OFF YOU" Kakarot yelled furiously as he threw the tooth pick at Turles. Turles had just dodged the tooth pick.

Vegeta not paying attention to anything that was going on and sitting away from everyone else didn't see the incoming toothpick and it hit him.

At that moment everyone was silent and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta slowly got up and when he turned around everyone saw how far his vain was popped out of his head and knew that he was mad. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and shouted "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT PIECE OF SHIT AT ME!"

Raditz smiled an evil smile "Why don't you ask Kakarot about it" was all he said."Vegeta please, it was an accident, it was supposed to hit Turles not you" But no matter what Kakarot said that still didn't stop Vegeta from stomping towards him.

As soon as Vegeta was right in front of him he said "Alright Kakarot I forgive you" in an assuring tone. Everyone let out a huge gasp and stared at Vegeta as if he had grown another head.

If anyone knew the Prince they also knew that he apologized to no one but his mother and this act surprised everyone. Kakarot however thought that he was being merciful and gave a big goofy grin but no one knew that the Prince was only playing with his feelings "Wow, thanks Vegeta you are true frie-" before he could finish he was punched to the ground and was being brutally beaten.

"You fool, how could you let your guard down so easily, especially when you're up against me" Vegeta said as he continued to beat on Kakarot. Everyone else just stared and didn't bother to help.

"Aren't one of you going to stop them" Charles said a little concerned as he saw Kakarot being beaten. King Vegeta just sat back "That's usually Lea and Mameko's job to stop fights between the boys."

Vegeta finally stopped beating Kakarot and let him up and it was silent once again until a black eyed Kakarot shouted "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Stop your damn whining you're a grown man or do you forget that" Raditz said just as Nappa walked in to give King Vegeta a message.

"What is it Nappa?" King Vegeta asked, everyone elsewas paying attention as well. "Sire there is a personal transmission for you, Sir Bardock, and Dr. Briefs my King" Nappa said respectfully.

"Very well, Thank you Nappa, you are dismissed" Nappa bowed respectfully to his King and left. "Well gentlemen, shall we proceed to the transmission room?" The two other men nodded getting up from their comfortable positions "Boys, your free to go to your rooms or stay here." The King said as the three men exit the room.

"I wonder what its about" Broly asked no one in particular as he rubbed his chin. The others were curious as well. "I don't, its probably one of those stupid planet leaders my father allied himself with, it is of no concern of mine." Vegeta said as he got back in his spot away from everyone else.

Although all of the boys went back to their comfortable position and the looked at ease none of them couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

When they walked in there was a huge screen that had incoming transmission across it. "Do you know who or where the transmission is coming from?" King Vegeta asked one of the operators as Bardock and Charles stood quietly. "From earth your majesty" an operator answered.

"Let the transmission through" King Vegeta said and when they let the transmission through Queen Lea, Mameko, and Bunny came on to the screen. "Hello dear, it has been a while" Lea said as she saw King Vegeta with a smirk on his face. "I had an idea that it was you when they said the transmission from earth" Bardock said crossing his arms.

"Well there is no times for hello's because we have to talk to you about a rather important matter" Bunny said with a little giggle. "If it's so urgent then why are you laughing" Charles said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, it's more like a plan we have in store for the boys and the girls" Mameko said looking very happy. "And what is this plan?" King Vegeta said before Mameko started telling them the plan.

20 minutes later

"I don't think that's such a great idea, I mean the boys and girls are very intelligent and they might find out about this and I doubt they'll be any kind of happy if they do?" Charles said with a concerned voice.

"Oh Charles everything will be fine, don't be such a worried wart" Bunny said to try and get rid of her husband's doubts. "How do we know what kind of girls these are that your trying to hook our boys up with?" King Vegeta said while stroking his goatee.

Lea looked a little hurt "You don't trust my judgment husband?" Lea said sounding sad. "As long as we have been here don't you think we would know the kind of girls we're trying to hook our sons up with?" Mameko said in a disappointed and questioning tone until Charles spoke up.

"Trust me on this, the girls are no trouble at all and they are very beautiful, smart and kind….well most of them are kind, I can't really speak for all of them."

King Vegeta and Bardock first looked at each other and then turned back towards the screen. "We believe everything you're saying about these girls however, we will have to observe them ourselves to be sure of what you say about them is true so bring them back with you when you return." King Vegeta said once again crossing his arms.

"When exactly do you plan on coming back?" Bardock said with one eyebrow lifted. "We will remain here for one more week and then we will begin our voyage back to Vegeta-sei" Lea said.

"Mother, Queen Lea, Mameko where are you?" Bulma called. The three women looked over to where the voice came from.

"What's wrong?" King Vegeta asked. "The girls are looking for us so we have to go before they see us talking to you and wonder why" Mameko said still looking back at her mate on the screen.

"Fine then, we will see you on the day your ready to start for Vegeta-sei and make sure to tell Bulma I said hello" Charles said folding his arms. "Will do, we will see you soon then and tell the boys that we miss them." Lea said and then the screen on the boys end read "Transmission ended".

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan" Bardock said while looking at King Vegeta and Charles. "I only know that if the children found out they will be furious."Charles said with concern. "They don't have to know a thing" King Vegeta said with an evil grin on his face.

"What are u thinking of your majesty?" Bardock asked and Charles was just looking at him with confusion on his face. "Both of you will soon see, now follow me" King Vegeta said as they walked out of the transmission room. "Where are we going" Charles said as he was trying to keep up with the two sayain men. "The council room" King Vegeta said with both men at his side wondering why.

When they reached the council room doors King Vegeta called Nappa and asked him to retrieve the boys and tell them that they must meet them in the council room for an important matter. As soon as Nappa heard the King's request he went and did what he was told to do. "What are you going to do Vegeta" Charles said wanting to know what he was planning.

King Vegeta just gave a a small smile to his worried friend "Don't worry my friend I assure you that everything will be alright" was all he said slightly calming Charles confused mind as they patiently waited for the boys to arrive.

When the boys got there they saw all three of the men standing there wondering what in the world do they want with them.

"Alright, what is this all about and it better not be a waist of my time old man" Vegeta said with his arms folded. All the other boys was just standing quietly.

King Vegeta just looked at his son with a bored look "Calm down brat and I'll tell you."Vegeta just hmphed at his father. "Anyway, a week from now your mothers will begin their voyage back to Vegeta-sei and they are bringing five girls with them, I want you boys to escort these girls around showing them the castle and the main city".

When Vegeta heard that he got furious "YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME ESCORT ANOTHER UGLY ASS GIRL AROUND ANYWHERE!" Vegeta wasn't the only one who blew up at this situation but the other four boys did as well. "You can't do that" Raditz said with Turles right behind him "It's not fair".

"Your wrong boys" Bardock said catching their attention. "We can do it….. and we will". "I just want to know one thing" Charles said finally saying something about this whole matter. "Why would you automatically assume that the girls are ugly?" "This isn't the first time our mom's invited or trid to hook us up with girls." Kakarot said with a horrifying look on his face.

Charles nodded his head in understanding and Broly continued "Every girl that they did invite here from other planets weren't quite a sight for soar eyes if you know what I mean" Broly said with a disgusted tone.

Charles just looked at Broly in confusion until Kakarot stepped up again to put it simpler. "What he is trying to say is that they were….. ugly and we don't think that these girls are any better."

"Well I don't care if they are ugly, you will escort them to the banquet that we will be having when your mothers return with them and you will escort them around Vegeta-sei, now I don't want to hear anther word about this matter from any of you is that clear?" King Vegeta said with a stern voice.

All five of the boys just looked at him in silence. "Good, now all of you are dismissed" King Vegeta said as he left out of the room with Bardock and Charles behind him.

"Man this sucks!" Raditz said kicking air. "Why is it that our mothers always have to torture us like this? I don't understand? WHAT DID WE DO WRONG!"

Kakarot patted his older brothers back "Don't worry bro it might not be THAT bad, they might be a little bit pretty." "Heh in your dreams little brother, these girls might be the ugliest we've seen yet" Turles said as he stepped up and lightly tapped his little brother in the back of the head.

Broly just chuckled lightly at Turles words "Yea I agree with you and there's no way we can get out of this."

Vegeta just stood there quietly with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. All the boys noticed this and decided to get his opinion on the matter.

"Hey Vegeta, what do you think about all of this?" Vegeta raised his head and glared at Kakarot for not calling him prince "I don't give a damn about any of this but I do know one thing, I cant wait till I become King because then I wont have to listen to a damn word that old man says" he said before stomping back to his room.

The others just shrugged their shoulder and decided to go back to their rooms as well anticipating the day when they meet these girls.


	6. Journey Back To Vegetasei

Hey everyone and thanks again for being patient. I hope you like how the story is going so far so let me know what you think. I've decided to put this chapter up early for you.

Anyways on with the Disclaimer shall we? And this time I'll have the lovely 18 do it for us, 18 take it away

18: Hey punks listen up! She doesn't own a thing from DBZ ! And her story sucks!

Aww 18 don't tell me you're saying that because you don't have a bigger part in all of this

18: Well yeah that's it! I feel some type of way *crosses arms and sticks nose up*

Well you'll never know 18, I might be giving you and your brother bigger parts later on in the story.

18: Really? Explain?

Whoops disclaimer time is up so on with the story. ENJOY EVERYONE! *runs*

18: HEY YOU DIDN'T EXPLAIN IT TO ME YET! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Journey to a new world

When the three ladies finished discussing the plan with their husbands they went back to the living room where all the girls were on the couches eating sandwiches and drinking tea

"There you three are, I was starting to worry a bit" Bulma said as she and all the other girls turned toward the returning women.

They all were curious as to where they were but only Chichi spoke "So what were you three doing anyways?"

The three women looked at each other and then turned towards the 3 beautiful girls as Lea spoke "We were discussing a very important matter and we have come to a decision, a week from now we will begin our journey back to Vegeta-sei and all 5 of you girls and Bunny will come with us back to the planet"

All the girls lifted their heads and stared at the queen wide-eyed. Lea knew that they all wanted to get their questions out but she put up a hand to halt them while she finished "We are bringing you with us because now that Friza has known about our alliance for 20 years we don't know what he will do and although earth is protected we still worry about it a little so we think its best to bring you to the planet where you'll definitely be safe and watched over".

The queen didn't know that she answered the question that was on all the girls mind already. Why where they going? They all looked at each other and they were still a little confused so Mina asked a question "Well if you're not entirely sure that Earth will be safe from Friza then why just take us? Shouldn't we take our family and friends too?"

This time Mameko answered "The reason why we're taking only you is because you are closest to us and Bulma is the daughter of Dr. Briefs as Bunny is his wife and if you were to be captured they would use you against us and we would rather die ourselves than see harm come to any of you and there is no doubt that if Friza gets his hands on any of you he will either use you or give you a very slow death."

The girls nodded in understanding and called their families and friends and told them how they will be leaving to Vegeta-sei in a week and asked if they could see them off.

One week has past

"I'm so happy that were finally going home" Mameko said with a happy tone. "I wonder how the boys are…. I really miss my son and can't wait to see him although he won't be as happy when he sees me" Lea said with a disappointing voice.

"I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you because we all know how he hates being bossed around by his father". "Perhaps you're right Mameko". As they finished packing they heard strange voices other than the girls so they went to see who they were.

"Well aren't you two ladies looking lovely today" said Yamcha with a smile on his face. "We just came to say good-bye" 18 said while holding her 3 month old baby Marron and her twin brother 17 standing at their side and their father Gero right behind them. "We were hoping that you could stay longer but…..we understand that you might be homesick" Krillin said looking down.

"So we decided to bring you some going away presents so you won't forget about us" Tien said with Launch and Chaotsu at his side. "Why would we forget about all of you" Mina said while smiling softly.

"Because you might be too busy with your new lives to even think of us" Master Roshi said with Oolong and Puar beside him. "That's not true… we're only going to be gone for a little while….and never say good-bye" Bulma said looking like she was about to start crying.

"I guess your right" Hercule said trying not to burst out in tears. "Hey Bulma…..can I talk to you for a second" Yamcha said looking disappointed. "Sure" Bulma said as Yamcha pulled her into another room.

"I don't know how to say this but…although I cheated on you a lot I still love you and I still wanna be…." Yamcha was cut off by Bulma putting her finger on his lips.

"Don't say another word Yamcha" Bulma said with an angry tone. "I told the last time you cheated on me that it was over and I meant it." "Babe please, just let me explain" "No, I'm sick and tired of your lies….I know you Yamcha…..and I also know that if I take you back again you will just hurt me again" Bulma said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

Yamcha came close to her and put his hands around her waist. "I know what I did in the past and I'm sorry…..and I promise that I won't hurt you again….please…give me one more chance and stay here with me instead of going to Vegeta-sei". Bulma just turned around and looked at Yamcha's pleading face.

"Yamcha….I'm sorry but I don't think that I can forgive you and then watch you cheat on me…..again…..it's just too much pain and I was a fool to take you back the first time you cheated…but that's because I was younger and didn't know better…but I'm old enough to realize that you don't really love me Yamcha…..you just want me because I'm rich…..and you just use me as some kind of trophy or prize position…and I am sick and tired of you thinking of me that way…I think it's best that we move on with our lives and just be friends or not have anything to do with each other."

Yamcha was shocked to hear Bulma say that to him, he was speechless. Bulma just stared at Yamcha with no regret to what she just said. "I hope you understand…and I'm sorry if you don't" were Bulma's final words before she walked back into the other room where everyone else was and Yamcha just slowly and quietly followed her.

When they got back in the room Bulma saw the gifts that her friends brought over before their departure. "Here" Yamcha said giving Bulma a small blue box with diamond studded earrings in it. "You are and always will be special to me" Yamcha said as he kissed Bulma on the cheek and walked away.

Bulma started to blush and stared at Yamcha's gift until Chichi's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Their so beautiful" Chichi said as she took the blue box out of Bulma's hand. "Give those back Chichi" Bulma said trying to get the box back out of Chichi's hand.

"I think we should get going, it will take us two weeks to reach Vegeta-sei so we better start now" Lea said as she gathered the rest of her things and headed outside to the ship. Everyone else followed her.

When they got to the ship the platform descended and they started to walk on but Bulma stopped to look back at her friends.

"I'm…..really gonna miss all of you. Dr. Gero, are you sure that you could keep capsule corp. running until my dad comes back?" "Of coarse I can so tell your father not to worry, I'm the vice president after all and its my duty to keep the company running smoothly while the president is away." Dr. Gero said with a small smile. "Well…..I guess this is good-bye for a little while" Serena said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I hate good-byes" Mina said as a single tear fell down her face. Jasmine just couldn't stand the sad moment and ran onto the ship not looking back and then the other girls behind her.

When they all got in the platform raised closing the entrance to the ship. "Are you girls ready to begin" Bunny said looking at the girls as they wiped their tears. "Yeah mom" Bulma said getting in the captain seat as the others sat in the passenger seats and buckled up. Then Bulma started the ship's boosters and next thing they knew they were blasting into space leaving their friends behind. They were finally on their way to Vegete-sei.

After they stop ascending and it was safe to unbuckle them selves Lea got up and started walking towards the transmission room. "I have to contact King Vegeta and tell him that we have begun our journey and we're on our way" Mameko and Bunny followed her. The girls just looked out the window and saw their planet get smaller and smaller as they flew further away from it and when it was out of their sight they went their separate ways. All of them thinking what it would be like to stay on Vegeta-sei.

Meanwhile back on Vegeta-sei

"It's been a week since we told them and they're still complaining about it" Charles said looking very agitated. "They'll get sick and tired of it when they realize that we don't care what they say or do it won't change our minds" King Vegeta said trying to calm Charles down when Bardock came in. "King Vegeta, Charles the girls are sending a transmission" "They must have begun their trip" Charles said as he followed the other two men to the transmission room

When they got there once again they saw all three of their wives in the screen. "Hello" Lea said very cheery. "It's about time you began your trip" King Vegeta said sounding kinda grumpy. "We didn't know you missed us that much" Mameko said acting innocent. The three men just blushed and started mumbling "Whatever" Bardock said trying to look like he meant it.

"How did the girls react when you told them that they were coming back with you?" Charles asked curiously. "Well of coarse they were sad and puzzled but they all understood and came with us, I just hope that when we get there the boys don't do anything to upset them because they'll already be homesick." Mameko spoke up a little bit worried.

King Vegeta just chuckled and this caught the three women's attention "Oh don't you worry about them, they will be on their best behavior or they will be punished. I told them I will not stand for their childish ways and they will act right and Chaperone the girls wherever they want to go or all their fun stuff will be taken and I'm making them do community service."

The women thought that was a harsh punishment but agreed with the King. After all they knew how to handle the boys better than them, it as natural.

"So we will see you in two weeks then?" Charles said hoping that he was right. "Yes dear" Bunny said as cheery as always. "Fine, we will see you then" King Vegeta said as they once again blanked off of the transmission screen.

When the transmission was over the three beautiful women decided to go and see how the equally beautiful girls were doing so they each parted ways to go check on them.

Bunny gave a timid knock on her daughter's door "Bulma sweetie, may I come in?" "Yes mom." She heard her say through the door and pressed the button and the door swooshed opened revealing her blue-haired daughter lying on the bed. She went over and sat next to her as Bulma sat up.

"So how are you feeling sweetie? Excited to see your father? I know how much you miss him when he goes away" She started to stroke Bulma's long blue hair.

"Yeah I am very excited to see him but I'm also curious as to what this planet might hold for us. Sure Vegeta-sei is our ally and all but I can't shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen and I don't really know if it's good, bad, or both." She started rubbing her stomach and had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry honey I'm sure everything will be fine. Now how about we go to the kitchen and fix those strawberry muffins you love so much and have some hot tea with them." Bunny said standing up with a huge smile on her face.

Bulma giggled at her mother but stood up as well and they left to the kitchen. Bulma's mother may not have been the smartest person but she always knew how to cheer her up and make people smile.

After checking on Chichi and Serena who were both talking about Vegeta-sei and even explaining to them about things on the planet Lea went to the observation deck and stared out into the blackness of space. She was thinking about their situation with Friza and when the time comes her son and husband will have to face him. She would go with them but she knew when that day arrives they would only send her into hiding until it is over because they both may not show their emotions but she knew that they cared a great deal about her and loved her much. She however wasn't afraid to express her love for them in public and she thought it was funny to see them blush, especially Vegeta, her only son. She thought how Vegeta was a miracle child because in her first 5 years as queen she didn't have a child so they assumed that she couldn't and was suggesting that the King take a mistress and bare a child by her but then 2 weeks later on the night her mate was going to sleep with another woman to bear an heir to the throne she found out she was pregnant with a son and that night the King was so overjoyed that he couldn't hold it in as he lifted her up and kissed her. That night he held her and even slept in with her that morning. Later on that day he prepared a feast and made a toast to his un-born son who will rule after him. When it was time for her to take a few tests to make sure that the prince was doing well everyone, including herself and the King were shocked to see how high her un-born sons power level was and knew that he would be feared amongst the universe and he will become a strong warrior. Then she thought about when Friza found out about her un-born son and his strength and wanted him to be brought to him as soon as he was born so he can mold him into a terrible blood thirsty monster like he was. That night she cried, she cried hard until the King held her in his arms and told her that he won't let that tyrant take their son and instead he decided to seek help and luckily that's when they found and met with Charles Briefs and told him about their dilemma and that was the start of their alliance. She and the King later found out that Friza planned to take Vegeta and then destroy the planet so the prince would never know about his origins but they wouldn't stand for it at all. While the queen was deep in thought she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned around to see Mameko, one of the only sayain women she truly trusted with her life.

"Are you well my queen? You seem…sad." Lea turned around and gave a warm smile to her friend "I am fine Mameko, just thinking about past things and what the future might bring for our people and our planet." Lea said as a small frown slowly crept on her face.

"Don't worry my queen, I'm sure we will win this battle, but I came to tell you that Bunny and the girls request our presence in the kitchen to join them for strawberry muffins and tea."

The smile was once again placed on Lea's lips "Of course, Let us go." She said as they walked off the observation deck and down a long hall leading to the kitchen.


	7. The Arrival

Hello again everyone and once again I want to thank you for cooperating with my one chapter a week schedule, I really appreciate it. Here is the next Chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as the others.

And now it is once again time for the famous disclaimer and Launch will do it for us this time

Launch: *Stares*

Launch? Its time for the disclaimer

Launch: Oh my I'm sorry, Teana owns…..owns….ow—

OH NO! LAUNCH DON'T SNEEZE! *runs to cover her nose*

Launch: ACHOOOOO!

Uh oh O_O; *slowly starts to go the other way*

Launch: *pulls out a machine gun and starts to shoot*

HIT THE DIRT! *dives to the ground*

Launch: Now listen up! She doesn't own anything from the Dragonball series(includes Z and GT) and she Damn sure doesn't own **MY** Tien!

*Mumbles*Man shes worse then Vegeta and I wouldn't want old three eyes even if I could get him -.-

Launch: WHAT DID U SAY!

Uhhh I said I should be going now on with the story BYE! *Runs for dear life*

Launch: YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT TIEN WEREN'T YOU! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH TALKING ABOUT MY TIEN!

Chapter 6 – Arrival

It has been two weeks since the girls took off for space and today was the day when the Queen, her loyal friends, and the 5 very beautiful maidens and there was a lot of bustling in the palace because the King had ordered that a feast be prepared to welcome back the Queen. Bardock, Charles, and Nappa were also helping the King with overseeing everything before they went out to the landing dock to meet the women.

"Where are those boys? They should have been here by now." The King said in frustration. Bardock put his hand on the Kings shoulder trying to somewhat sooth his friend/King "Don't worry your Majesty I'm sure they will be here and we still should have one good hour left before the girls are ready to land."

"He's right." Charles said as he walked in the throne room coming from the lab "We indeed have at least one hour before the girls get here so let's just give the boys some time I'm positive that they'll be here before then." He gave the King a bright smile.

But what Charles didn't know was that the boys were too busy training to notice what was going on today. It seems that they have lost track of time because they were too busy beating the snot out of each other

Training Room

"Broly you have gotten stronger" Raditz huffed and was on one knee "But I can still take you!" He said while getting back into his fighting stance. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to give you more than you can handle Raditz." Broly said with a playful smirk on his face." Raditz mimicked his smirk "Positive" and once again they were engaged in battle while about a good 2 yards away from them Kakarot and Vegeta were also battling it out. As for Turles, he just did the usual, after a good 3 hours of training he would sit back and play one of his hand held games while the others would beat each other to a bloody pulp.

10 minutes before the arrival

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" The King shouted. Bardock and Charles looked at each other and Nappa looked to his feet. Charles saw how agitated the King was and decided to try and calm him "Your Majesty I'm sure the boys will be here, maybe they lost track of the time."

King Vegeta looked at Charles and then back to the wall he was staring at. He finally started to calm down a little before talking "We can't wait any longer, the girls will be arriving shortly and we have to be there to meet them and escort them to the palace so lets head out, but believe me my friends those boys will pay dearly for disobeying me." The 3 men just nodded at the King and followed him to the palace entrance and then they took off towards the landing dock.

"We're finally home!" The Queen said excitedly "I didn't realize how much I've missed my home, my husband, and my dear son." As the Queen continued to talk about being home the other girls curiosity spiked when they seen the beautiful red planet. Its like the ruby of space and it was such a beautiful site and they wondered how different from earth it was.

"5 minutes till landing" The computer voice rang. Bunny hopped in her seat in excitement "Well girls this is it, I can't wait! This is so exciting!" The young women giggled at the giddy Bunny, she acting like a 5 year old and it was very funny to them.

"Alright, lets buckle up and go in for a smooth landing shall we ladies?" Bulma asked while she got in the captains seat and turned on manual pilot to bring them on the planet smoothly. The other girls followed Bulma and sat down and buckled up.

In exactly 5 minutes they were finally met with the planets gravitational pull and started descending through the clouds. Soon as they emerged from the clouds they saw through the big glass window they sat in front of a huge beautiful city. "This is the main city called Valeria and is also where the main palace is." "Main palace?" Chichi asked. "Well of course, we have other cities around Vegeta=sei and in them is a palace in case royalty will stay there." All the girls were amazed at the beauty of Vegeta-sei as they came closer to the landing dock.

"There they are!" Charles said excitingly. He really missed his wife and daughter and couldn't wait to see them. He never really liked parting with them so he is very happy that The King allowed them to come to the planet to live with him till this war is over.

The ship landed with a loud hiss and the platform descended slowly. Once it was all the way down The King smirked because at the top of the platform was his beautiful mate in a beautiful crimson red dress hugging every curve. It had drooping sleeves that reached down to her finger tips. There was a solid color on the inside but outside it was black decorative lace around the stomach part. She also had beautiful red pumps that were the same color as her dress. Her hair was straight back except for the two long bangs that shaped her beautiful toned skin and made her crimson red lipstick stand out.

She walked down slowly with her head held high. Behind her was Mameko. She also had on a dress but her black dress hung loose at the bottom and clung to her stomach and breast at the top. She also had on matching black pumps and her wild black hair was in her usual ponytail but smooth at the top of her head and as it fell down her back it grew spiky.

Bunny was the next one to come as she had a beautiful golden yellow sleeveless dress that sparkled when the sun struck it. It clung to her from top to bottom but grew a bit loose when it reached her ankles, giving her some space to walk. Her shoes were also golden yellow but with a few diamond studs in the front of them to make them sparkle as well. Her hair was in her usual up-do and she carried a yellow purse that held her capsulated things.

All 3 women had a small smile on their faces when they seen their mates but Lea's and Mameko's faltered for just a second because their sons weren't there to greet them along with their husbands.

When they reached the bottom Bunny almost ran to Charles and threw her arms around him saying how much she missed him. Mameko walked to her mate and caressed his cheek with her hand and looked into his eyes. When she looked into his eyes all the words were there and they didn't need to say a word to know how much they missed each other.

As the Queen reached her mate he took her hand and kissed it "Welcome home my Queen." She smiled "Thank you my King" She looked left and right "But where is the Prince? I thought he would be here to meet us as well." Mameko also asked Bardock about their sons and the men looked at each other "Well it seems that they have gotten caught up in other activities and seem to have lost track of time." Bardock Explained.

The Queen nodded in understanding but was in no way happy about her son not coming to meet her. "Well I guess they can be dealt with later but for now I want you to meet the young beautiful girls that are with us. Girls!" The Queen called to them.

About 30 seconds later the 5 beautiful girls started to descend the platform. Their beauty took King Vegeta, Bardock, and even Nappa who was standing to the side in silence the whole time by surprise. These girls were very beautiful although they had on normal earth clothes and nothing special like the other 3 women. They were unique because although they were earthlings they could have been mistaken for sayains if they had tails. They had a build like the Queen, strong yet feminine and this is what really surprised the men.

When the girls reached the bottom they bowed their heads respectfully to the King. "You may rise" the King said stroking his goatee and examining the girls with his eyes. He then turned and whispered to the Queen "Which one did you have planned for our son?" "The most unique one of course, the blue haired beauty." The Queen whispered back and the King stared at the girl and examined her more closely then the others.

"Well Girls don't be rude, introduce yourselves to the King, Bardock, and Sir Nappa." The Queen said getting the girls attention back. It seemed that while they were talking amongst themselves the girls eyes wondered around the planet and how different from earth it was. It turned out that it wasn't that different. The only thing that wasn't the same was the colors. The sky was red, the clouds were orange, the tree stumps were purple and their leaves were red as well.

"Well from oldest to youngest this is Mina, Jasmine, Serena, Chichi, and my daughter Bulma." Each of the girls bowed their head as Bunny introduced them and said "Nice to meet you" and gave a small smile to the men and they nodded towards them in return.

"Now that we're acquainted let's go back to the palace, there is going to be a feast held for your safe arrival and I will have you 5 young ladies picked up by 5 young men to escort you to the feast. Right now I have maids waiting to escort you to your rooms so let us go." The King said as he picked his mate up and levitated off the ground. Although the Queen could fly herself her mate wanted to show his affection of how much he missed her and carry her there. Bardock did the same with his mate and Dr. Briefs hopped on a hover bike and Bunny got on in the back.

He started rummaging through his lab coat reaching for the 5 other hover bikes he brought for the girls "Girls I brought hover bikes fo-" He stopped mid-sentence as he seen all 5 girls levitate off the ground. The King, Bardock, and Nappa also stared in surprise and went slacked jawed for a second but regained their posture. Lea and Mameko let out small giggles "Did you really think we spent all that time just shopping and talking dear?"

Lea looked at her husband innocently. Mameko decided to finish what she knew the Queen was going to say "We got a little bored of the shopping sometimes so we decided to teach the girls basic ki moves and surprisingly they learned very fast. We also taught them some fighting moves and trained with them every day for at least 2 hours so the girls are pretty good with ki."

The men took a second to let the information sink in. "We will talk about this later now let us proceed to the palace and get ready for the feast" The King finished the conversation and everyone followed him back to the palace.

When they got there maids were waiting at the entrance to take the girls to their new rooms. "Go on with them girls. They will take care of you and tell you what you need to know" The queen assured them. The girls obeyed and followed the maids leaving the 7 Adults at the entrance.

"Well Bunny would you like to see our quarters dear?" Bunny looked at her husband with sparkly eyes "Oh dear I would love to see them!" She chimed excitingly. Charles looked at the King and the King nodded dismissing him silently and then the couple took off down the hall.

"All of you are dismissed. Bardock and I will go check on the preparations for the feast and I want you two women to go and get ready." The King said while walking down the hall but was stopped by his mate's voice "Do you actually think I'm going to go without seeing my son first?" she gave her mate a small smirk.

The King sighed in defeat "Fine you two can go see the brats and make sure that they know they're escorting the girls to the feast and not to be late for that or they will be in more trouble than they already are and Nappa make sure you tell your mate to get ready as well." Nappa bowed and left for the Elite training classes to see his mate and the two beautiful women walked down another hall in search of their sons.


	8. The Meeting

Hey again everyone. Now this chapter is a bit longer than all my other ones. I wanted to fit everything into it so I hope you enjoy.

Ok everyone knows what time it is so I'll just let our surprised guest handle it. Take it away…..

Hercule: YEAH HAHA I AM THE GREATEST!

Stick to the disclaimer Hercule -.-

Hercule: FORGET ABOUT THOSE SAYAINS AND FRIEZA, IM THE MAIN ATTRACTION HERE AHAHAHAHA

Oh Geez I sure did pick the wrong one to do the disclaimer this time, oh well on with the story *walks away*

Hercule: HEY WAIT A MINUTE THEY DIDN'T GET TO HERE HOW GREAT I AM YET! *Runs after me but comes back* SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE DBZ UNIVERSE *Runs after me again* NOW HOWS ABOUT WE DISCUSS A BIGGER PART FOR THE CHAMP EH?

The 4 young men laid sprawled out on Vegeta's personal training room floor breathing heavily after the intense matches while Turles sat right beside them still playing his game.

"That...was..a..good battle Broly, you really had me running for my money." Raditz managed to get out. Broly just chuckled a little at his friend.

"Well Raditz you and Broly may have tied but I whipped Kakarot's ass." Vegeta said with a triumphant smirk. "You wish Vegeta, I kicked your royal ass and you know it." Kakarot retorted. The other three started to laugh at their bickering.

While Kakarot and Vegeta argued about who won and the others laughed the training doors came opened and they went silent. Vegeta got off the ground along with the others behind him "Who ever that is has no right to come and enter into my training room without me saying so" he said to the person on the other side "I hope you have a death wish." He started to charge a ki ball.

"You wouldn't dare kill me would you son?" He heard a feminine voice say and the ki ball immediately disappeared because he knew exactly who the voice belonged to. The other boys stared in shock as the Queen and Mameko stepped in the room with folded arms.

"MOMMA!" Kakarot shouted. Mameko smiled at her youngest but then a frown quickly replaced it "Look at all of you, you're a mess." The Queen shook her head in agreement as they walked closer to their sons.

"You didn't greet us at the landing dock today. Why?" Lea gave the boys an intimidating look and from their silence and lack of words she figured that they had forgotten about their arrival.

"We're sorry, we kinda got tied up in training and forgot that you were arriving today." Kakarot said hanging his head in shame. Dispite the fact that Kakarot tried to apologize the women still looked disappointed.

"Well you boys know that we can never stay mad at you but we are a bit disappointed because you missed our 5 guests that will be staying with us until the war is over" Mameko said sadly.

The boys had a surprised look on their faces because they also forgot that their mothers were bringing guests. Lea started to slowly pace in front of them "As you know there will be a feast held for our safe arrival and since you 5 did not meet us when we landed you will surely escort our guests to the feast tonight and this time do not forget or be late because you are representing us and we don't want our guests to think that we have lazy good for nothing sons" she stopped pacing and looked all of them in the eye "Is that clear?"

They all mumbled a "Yes Ma'am" and she smiled. "Now we have to prepare for the feast soon so you boys go get cleaned up." They bowed respectfully to their Queen and went to their quarters. Mameko walked with her sons and Broly but Vegeta stayed behind because he knew by the way his mother looked at him that she wanted to talk to him privately.

"Now my prince as you know one of these guests is the daughter of Dr. Briefs and she is the one you will escort and I want you to be on your best behavior." Vegeta looked at his mother with an aggravated look "Why do I have to be the one to escort the spoiled brat around?"

"You will not refer to her that way. Don't you forget what Dr. Briefs has done for you. Had he not allied with us you would be one of Friza's flunkies purging planets for him right now!" The Queen retorted. Vegeta just stared at his mother and fell silent. He knew she was right so he had nothing to say.

Seeing that her son was out of words she continued "I expect you to walk through the ball room doors with her on your arm and try not to be late for this occasion, I would appreciate that very much. Now go get ready." The Queen said sternly and Vegeta could do nothing but obey as he left the room and headed to his quarters.

The Queen watched her sons retreating form and followed to her own quarters to get ready for her homecoming feast.

Bulma looked at royal paintings of battles and even royal family portraits as she walked down the long halls of the palace. She rubbed her finger tips on the marble wall. Then she looked at the blood red carpet that flooded the whole palace.

As they walked they also past by the royal garden that had a statue of the first King of Vegeta-sei and all kinds of exotic flowers and a beautiful fountain with turquoise water flowing from it. Bulma secretly hoped that she could come back and visit the garden during her stay.

What shook her out of her train of thoughts about Vegeta-sei was the maid suddenly stopping. "Here is your room Ms. Briefs" she said as she opened the doors to a beautiful suite. Bulma's eyes went wide with surprise and curiosity. Before she could venture into the room the maid tapped her arm and she turned quickly to face her.

"You will be able to have some time to yourself but then there will be a few more maids that will come and help you prepare for the feast and then someone will come and escort you there." Bulma nodded in understanding and the maid left. Bulma then closed the door and decided to venture into her room.

When you first walk in there was a beautiful living room set with a glass coffee table in the middle. She touched the sofa and its fabric was very smooth and soft. Then she seen a door and because of her curious mind she went to open it and stared wide eyed at it. It was her bedroom with a queen sized bed with silky blue sheets, a dresser, and a walk in closet. As she looked through the dresser and her closet and saw that her stuff was already unpacked for her and she even found some Vegeta-sei outfits to wear. She guessed that the Queen had these put in for her because they would continue their training here like they did on earth. Then her eyes traveled over to her balcony and she opened it and got a burst of fresh Vegeta-sei air and stepped out to see a few chairs and cushions to sit on. She walked to the edge and gasped at the breath-taking sight. It was a beautiful beach with the turquoise ocean and the golden yellow sand. It looked so lovely and she was pondering wither or not to ask the Queen if they could take a trip there. As she came back in and closed the balcony doors she then looked inside another door adjacent to her bedroom and saw that it was the bathroom. It had every type of hair care and body care product and there were soft fluffy towels and even a basket to put her dirty clothes in. She saw that all her hair and body care products were strawberry, which is her signature smell. As her eyes traveled over to the bathtub she saw how huge it was. If she wanted she could invite all of her friends and they could bathe together in the huge tub and she saw that she had a separate shower in the corner. Everything was sparkly white. She then left the bathroom and flopped on her bed. It was as soft as it looked and her muscles were aching from that hard ship bed they had to sleep on during their time in the ship. This soft bed and a nice warm shower is just the thing Bulma's sore muscles need before the party tonight.

Prince Vegeta huffed as he walked back to his room. He hated being ordered around but knew he couldn't do anything about it, especially when his mother tells him to do it. He already knew he was in deep shit with his father and would have to sit through one of his boring lectures about being late and disobeying his orders. He didn't want to make his mother mad with him as well. As he rounded the corner to his room he saw a maid talking to someone in the door way to the suite right across from his. Then she walked down the hall and before the door closed Vegeta could have swore he saw blue hair but didn't think too much of it. He sensed the unfamiliar energy and knew that this must be the daughter of Dr. Briefs or they wouldn't have put them in a room near royalty. He disregarded the thoughts and went to his room for a hot shower and to rest his tired muscles before the feast.

The Queen sat on her balcony in a silky rob watching the beautiful sky of Vegeta-sei that she missed so much. She say still and felt the breeze go through her long beautiful black tresses as they blew in the wind. She looked like a sayain goddess that could melt the heart of any man. As she sat there in her little sanctuary she felt a kiss being planted on her neck and didn't have to turn around to know that it was her mate.

King Vegeta wrapped his arms around her shoulders and just above her chest and his tail around her slender waist and whispered in her ear "I've missed you my Queen" he planted another kiss on her neck.

The Queen giggled a little as she leaned back into her mates grasp and stroked his muscular arms with her small hands "Tell me my King, what did you miss most about me?" she said curiously wanting to know his answer.

He turned her around to look in her eyes so she would know that he's speaking the truth but still kept her in his arms and his tail still around her waist "Well I missed your voice, your beauty, your council, and most of all the sweet nights we share together." He lifted her head slowly with his thumb and index fingers so he could plant a kiss on her soft lips.

This made Lea smile and hug her mate tightly. She loved him dearly and wouldn't know what to do if she was to lose him. She looked deeply into his pitch black orbs and kissed him passionately showing him instead of telling him how much she missed him. After about 5 minutes of standing in each others arms the Queen spoke "Well my King I think we should start preparing for the feast, don't you?" The king nodded lightly and let his wife go as they walked back into the room.

"Alright I will go prepare and come pick you up my Queen" he bowed and kissed her hand. She giggled again at this and wrapped her arms around his neck "Well my King you have just earned one of those sweet nights tonight." The King smirked at her "Well that's good to hear, now go and prepare and I will see you in a few hours." With that said he kissed his wife once more and left her room to go check a few things and prepare himself.

"Mommy's home! Mommy's home!" Kakarot sung as they got to their mansion which was connected to the palace. Raditz and Turles were yelling at him to shut up but he wouldn't because he knew they wouldn't touch him with his mother around. Mameko could do nothing but laugh at her sons. They weren't the best sons in the world but she loved them much because most times when she is sad or in deep thought they would always be there to cheer her up.

Bardock had went to the entrance of the mansion because he heard noise and shouting just to see his sons and mate approaching so he leaned on the door frame and waited till his presence was noticed. As they got closer Mameko was the first to see her mate and smiled at him as his eyes met hers but then she seen him turn to her sons with a disappointed face. She knew why he looked at them that way and knew he was going to punish them.

She quickened her pace to reach her mate and her sons still didn't notice a thing because they were still arguing. She came face to face with her mate and put a soft hand on his folded muscular arms and once again their eyes met. "Try not to be too hard on them." She spoke softly so her sons wouldn't hear.

Bardock just nodded his head as she walked by to go get ready for the party that would be taking place in a few hours. Bardock just kept staring at his sons but they still failed to notice them because of their bickering so he decided to make his presence known to them. "Well help my sons" he spoke a little too cheery.

They immediately stopped arguing to look at their father who had a smile on his face. They knew they were in trouble because their father looked a little too happy to see them. "Heh heh hello there father, how are you this lovely evening?" Raditz spoke in somewhat of a shaky voice. Turles and Kakarot took big gulps because they knew that they were in for a world of hurt.

Bardock started to slowly walk towards his sons "I'm doing fine but I'm especially happy to see you, I haven't seen you all day and I've missed you" "He said still with that grin on his face and a cheery voice (Goku style) "Come give me a hug my boys" he opened his arms wide and stood there waiting for his sons to come to him.

They just stared in shock at their father. "You mean you're not mad at us?" Kakarot asked slowly lowering his defenses. Raditz and Turles also lowered theirs but still stared cautiously at their fathers unusual behavior. Usually he'd be so mad at something like this steam would be flowing out of his ears but instead he's welcoming them with opened arms.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, its alright it was all just a big mistake that you missed your mothers arrival and I forgive you now get over here daddy wants a hug" he smiled wider waiting for his clumsy sons to fall right into his trap.

They looked at each other before screaming "DADDY" and running to him all teary-eyed. As soon as they were one foot away from him they saw his grin turn into a smirk and that caring look in his eyes slowly turning to raging fire and they knew they made a mistake.

He punched Turles and Raditz right in the face and head-butted Kakarot as hard as he could. They all went flying back but he wasn't done yet. While they were still flying he hurried and grabbed Turles leg and swung him around to hit the other two and they all went crashing into one of the palace brick walls.

Then he took a huge bag full of bricks that he got from the palace and dropped it right on his three sons. As they came in contact with their bodies they're agonizing screams could be heard all through the castle.

From inside Mameko watched from the window of the bedroom her and her mate shared and shook her head with a small frown on her face. She knew that he would be harsh but not that harsh on her sons. Knowing that the deed was already done she just shrugged her shoulders and went to take a nice hot shower.

Bardock slowly descended from the sky and walked towards his sons. They managed to get the bricks off of them and sit up rubbing their most painful spots. As Bardock approached them they all looked up at him as he towered over them.

"Next time you better think before you decide to skip out on an order given directly from the King, tardiness and disobedience is not tolerated here and you know that so I never want this to happen again or next time your punishment will be 10x worse then it was today." The boys nodded their heads and their father began to walk away. They thought that their punishment was over but then they saw Bardock stop walking and turned his head to the side so he could see them in the corner of their eyes.

"And don't think that this is the end of your punishment. As soldiers you know that men die for less then what you did so this is just the beginning now get your asses to your rooms and get ready, you three will be escorting 3 of the guests to the party tonight and I don't want to hear any if's, ands, or buts about it or else" he then cracked his knuckles and heard his sons gulp. Then as quick as lightning they rushed pass him not wanting to get into anymore trouble with their father.

Bardock chuckled a little at this and walked back to the house as well to join his mate.

Nappa walked into the training room just to hear his mate bark orders at the new elite arrivals and smirked proudly at this. She had her long honey blonde hair in a ponytail and her fists on her hips dressed in a black full body spandex suit with white boots and gloves and royal elite armor on covering her chest and stomach still yelling at her students. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Falene turned her head faster then lightning to see who was disturbing her from giving orders with hard features on her beautiful face but quickly softened up when she saw that it was her mate. She smirked at him and crossed her arms "What's wrong? You have nothing better to do so you decided to come and mess with me husband?"

"Of course not I was just coming to get you for the feast that will be taking place in a few hours for the arrival of the Queen but if you rather stay here and bark orders then I'll just go by myself." He said while walking away slowly. Falene looked a bit shocked because she was so tied up with the new arrival of students that she forgot that the Queen was arriving today. She and Mameko were the Queens friends and body guards, they always have been ever since she was a princess and that's how both of them met their mates.

"Wait Nappa" She said running to his side. Nappa only smirked because he knew that she was going to come running at the mention of the Queens name. After all they did know each other for a long time and she missed both Lea and Mameko very much while they were away. "I'm coming, how much time do we have to prepare?" she asked as they walked down the long corridor.

Nappa looked at his scouter "Well we have about 3 hours to prepare." He told her as she let her hair loose from the pony tail rubbing her aching scalp.

"That should be enough time so maybe if we hurry we might have a little time to do something extra" she spoke seductively. Nappa looked at her and saw that excited glint in her eyes as she started to quicken her pace to their room. He skipped along happily.

Soon the ball room where the feast as going to take place was filling with guests to welcome back their Queen. Music was playing and there was conversation and laughter. Only a few guests were missing, the guest of honor, the King and Prince, the royal elite guards, and the special earthling guests.

She looked at her reflection in the full body length mirror. Her cream colored dress sparkled and reached to her feet. It was tight around her waist showing her full bust but loosened slightly as it went own. Her tail had a beautiful cream colored bow wrapped around the tip of her tail as she swayed it left and right. She had a pearl necklace and matching earrings. She had 3 inch pumps that were the color of her dress and also sparkled. She had dark red lipstick. Her lashes were full and her green eyes sparkled in the light. She had diamond cuff bracelets on each arm. To top her already elegant outfit she had a silky white cape that reached to her ankles and her crown was placed around her elegant bun.

Someone knocked on the door and she turned away from her reflection to answer it. When she opened it she seen her mate and smiled. He had on his royal golden armor which was a full body black spandex suit, white gloves, white boots with golden tips, a blood red cape that billowed behind him when he walked, and the royal Vegeta-sei symbol was on his left breast which was as blood red as his cape. He bowed and kissed her hand.

"My my aren't you looking lovely as always my Queen." He gave her a smirk. She smiled at him and took his arm as she closed her door "Well my King it is my duty to look elegant." She gave him the same smirk.

Just as they started down the hall they saw the Bardock, Mameko, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, and Nappa and Falene coming up towards them.

Bunny had on a light pink dress with ruffles at the top and it fell straight down. It was a short sleeve and reached just below her knees. She had on light pink mascara and lipstick. She had a necklace with a beautiful yellow jewel in a diamond shape and the same matching earrings. Her pumps were a light yellowish see through color and her light blonde hair was in a low bun that was on her neck and she had a Chinese bang to complete it.

Mameko had on a crimson and black one shouldered dress. The top was red and had a rose like design on it that was outlined in black. Her bottom was black that reached to just above her knees in the and then slowly trailed to her ankles as it reached the back showing off her slender legs. She had on black pumps that were sleek and shined. She had on cherry lipstick with black mascara that was lightly applied. Her make-up made her sleek black eyes stand out more than they already were. She pulled her dark-brown hair into two braids that hung around each shoulder and reached a little past her chest. They had golden fasteners around the bottom so they won't loosen or come apart.

Falene had a lime green halter top dress. It had silky see through material with dark green vines stretching all throughout it. She had aquamarine earrings that were 1 ½ inches long and a choker to match them. It reached to her feet where she had on 3 inch pumps that were also lime green with a silky material to give off a sleek and shiny look. Her golden blonde hair was let loose to hang around her shoulders and down her back.

Bardock and Nappa had on royal armor as well but theirs was white and brown and they're black spandex suits had short sleeves and they had shorts. Their boots and gloves were white and they also had the Vegeta-sei symbol on their armor. Charles just had on a usual black tuxedo with a red bow tie.

"Hello your Majesties! Are we ready to go?" Bunny cheered as the bunch approached the King and Queen. They all bowed in unison when they reached them still showing respect to the royals.

Charles looked a bit puzzled "Where are the children? I thought they would be meeting us." Bardock spoke up "They will my friend, but their coming in separate, we are to arrive there first now I think we should get going."

"Yes my friends, let us not keep our guests waiting" The Queen said politely as the 4 pairs walked to the ballroom.

Goku walked up to the door slouching. He was at the door of the earthling guest that he was supposed to escort to the ball tonight. After giving himself some confident words he stood up and knocked on her door.

When the door opened he saw the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life. She had on a black halter dress that went just below her knees. It was simple and fit her nicely where you could see her slender curves. Hey hair was in her usual bun but she had 2 side bangs that shaped her face. As you travel down her slender legs you could see that she was wearing opened toe shoes that strapped around her ankles. She had on ruby earrings to match her lipstick and beautiful necklace.

When Kakarot seen her, his eyes went wide and he was at a loss for words. Chichi just looked at the handsome sayain stranger that came knocking on her door and since he didn't say anything she thought that she might as well say something "Umm hi, can I help you?" she said ever so innocently

That made Kakarot blush but he finally shook himself out of his daze "Uh yeah sorry, I'm looking for an earthling guest that came with the Queen, I'm going to escort her to the ball tonight, is this her room?" He said scratching the back of his head. He didn't know that it was Chichi because she looked so much like a sayain.

She thought that his childish action was cute and giggled at him "That would be me, my name is Chichi" She said taking his hand and shaking it. This made Kakarots face go redder than a light bright.

"Heh I'm Kakarot" was all he could say. He was surprised and captivated by this beautiful girl. She was the most beautiful, innocent creature he had ever laid eyes on and he looked forward to getting to know her a lot better.

"Shall we get going then Kakarot" She tilted her head slightly to the side making her look even more beautiful

"Sure my lady" he responded putting on a large grin and locking arms with a flushed and fluttered Chichi and started for the ballroom.

Raditz knocked roughly on the door of the earthling girl he was supposed to escort. Its bad enough he didn't really want to be here and instead wanted to flirt with the sayain women at the party. He hated being forced into stuff but this and much more to come is punishment for disobeying the King. When no one answered the door he banged harder.

"Yes?" a small whisper came from the other side but thanks to his keen sayain hearing he picked it up. "I'm here to escort you to the ball so open up already." He said tapping his foot with his head turned away from the door.

The door slowly started to open and Raditz turned around to see a beautiful sight. It was a lovely girl with an emerald green dress on it had long sleeves that were tight around her arms and loosened when it got to her wrists. Her top part had diamond studs outline the whole corset and it was tight showing her fullness. Her bottom part was emerald green also with light green lace on top of it. The lace had beautiful flower like designs on it. She had on flat green shoes with red roses on the nose of them and her make-up was light. She had black mascara, lip gloss sheen, and a little blush. She had on emerald studded earrings and a simple bracelet that was concealed by the dress sleeves. Her black hair was in a tight curly pony tail that cascaded down a little past her shoulders.

Jasmine stepped all the way out and bowed to Raditz "I'm terrible sorry for keeping you waiting" her voice was shaking with nervousness but her words were sincere. Raditz could do nothing but look at this woman who seemed to be afraid of him. He lifted her head with his hand and his eyes met her hazel ones. As he looked at her he thought to himself that he has never seen eyes as beautiful as hers.

"It's alright I wasn't waiting long, I am Raditz, the oldest son of Bardock" He finally spoke up as Jasmine stood straight and he bowed and kissed her hand making her cheeks turn red "and might I say you are the most loveliest creature I have ever laid my eyes upon."

"I am Jasmine, it's very nice to meet you too." She gave a small smile that made Raditz heart almost melt because of how beautiful it was. Not waiting any longer he offered his arm to her "Shall we?" he looked here in her eyes.

At first she was unsure because she was never really good with strangers but she calmed herself and slowly nodded her head stepping forward to take his arm and link it to hers. Then they were on their way to the ball room going at a steady pace.

As Broly approached the door of the earthling he has to escort he thought about what life would have been like if his parents were around. He wondered about his childhood and growing up without his mother and father. At first he blamed the King because he sent his parents out on a mission that had got them both killed but then he realized that they were doing the true duty of a soldier. When they didn't report like they were supposed to the King sent other soldiers to scout and they found his mothers dead corpses but his fathers body was nowhere in sight. When he heard that his parents were dead that's when he locked away all his emotions completely, he didn't even show rage. The only time you would really see any emotion was if he was engaged in a fight or talking with the Prince and the others. Other than that he remained totally emotionless to everyone else.

He gently knocked on the door and heard an "I'm coming" from the other side. He waited patiently and about a minute after he had knocked the door opened to reveal a woman like Broly have never seen before. She was astonishingly beautiful. He took this time to see the outfit she had on that made her beauty stand out incredibly. She had on lavender colored halter top dress. The whole dress was a solid color being tight at the top and starts to loosen and puff out as it reached the bottom. It had a nice sized whole in the corset part so her belly button was showing. All through the dress was a pattern of cherry blossom petals falling all around it. She had a shawl that was a light see through material and a lavender jewel fastening it and holding it together around her shoulders. She had light pink lipstick and light purple mascara. Her light brown hair was curled and cascaded down one shoulder with a side bang that reached to the tip of her chin. She had flower earring studs that were the same color as her dress and a necklace with a solid heart at the end of it hanging over her full chest.

Mina looked at her escort and couldn't help but blush a little. He was very handsome and tall. She held her hand out "Hello and its nice to meet you, my name is Mina" she said as politely as she could.

Broly took her hand and introduced himself "Hello, I am Broly and I will be your escort tonight for the ball so let us go" he offered his arm and she took it. They slowly started walking to the ball room and Broly couldn't help but stare at the woman hanging on his arm. He never really cared for a mate or to look at women, that was usually Raditz thing but this woman in particular seems to have captured his attention.

Turles looked up from his psp about every 2 seconds to make sure he as going the right way to get the girl he was escorting tonight. When he reached the door he knocked and heard it open but still didn't look up from his game.

Serena stared at this cute sayain guy that knocked on her door but noticed that he didn't notice her there. She was about to hit him over the head but seen the psp he was playing and got wide-eyed "You have a psp too!" She said excitedly.

Turles then lifted his head at the sound of a woman's voice and the name of his hand-held game system. He stood there and looked straight into beautiful yellow eyes. He was a bit astonished that she mentioned the game though and decided to ask about it.

"So you know what this is huh?" Serena just giggled "Of course I know what it is, I'm a total game freak and I have one too with like every psp game that came out oh and I'm Serena" she chimed happily.

Turles couldn't believe his ears. There was actually a girl that was in love with games as much as he was. He never thought he'd see the day "I'm Turles, its nice to meet you Serena" he said with a smirk on his face. Not only was she a game freak but she was a beautiful game freak. Serena being a tom-boy rarely wore dresses but this time she made an exception because if she didn't the Queen would have probably forced her into one anyway. It was golden yellow with long sleeves that stopped at her wrist. It was loose and it had too semi circles on each of her sides so her curves would show outside of the dress and thin sized piece of fabric stretched from her top part and covered just her belly button and connected to the bottom. It reached to her ankles and she had on 4 inch high wedges with a golden silky material around them. She had on topaz earrings and a necklace with a golden humming bird at the end of it. She had on peach colored lipstick and she sprinkled a little bit of body glitter on her eye lids and on her exposed sides so they can sparkle. Her fiery red hair was in two Chinese buns but she had two side bangs hanging down to frame her face.

"Well now that we know that we're both into games how about we come back to my room and play wit all of them. I brought all my game systems with me and have nearly all the games for each system" She said proudly

Turles felt like he was floating on air at the mention of games from her beautiful cheery voice and said "Yeah sure" in a dreamily voice.

"Well let's get going to the ball, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave" Serena said knocking Turles out of his daze as she pulled on his arm and went towards the ball room.

Vegeta grumbled as he got ready for the ball. He thought it unfair that he had to escort some brat girl to the ball and wished that he could have gotten out of this somehow. As he put on his royal armor that was similar to his fathers he was thinking why things like this always happen to him. What has he done to deserve such torture?

As he stepped into the hall and closed his door he took a deep breath and held out the box that he was carrying. Inside was an elegant sapphire necklace that his mother had delivered to him with a message to give it to the girl he has to escort. He had to remind himself once more that no matter what he does he can not harm this girl in any way for fear that she might complain so much that he just blasts her into oblivion.

He went up to her door and knocked a few times. Now the prince as you know isn't a very patient man so after about 30 seconds he knocked again but this time harder. Finally someone opened the door and it was a servant woman

She bowed low to Vegeta not daring to look him in the eye "Hell o your highness and the girl is in her room and said that she'll be out in a minute." She spoke respectfully.

"Very well you may go now" Vegeta said dismissing the servant with a wave of his hand. He stood there for a good 5 minutes waiting for the girl and her door finally opened as she stepped out. Vegeta had his back turned so he didn't see the rare beauty that was behind him.

Bulma looked at the back of this King Vegeta look-alike and figured he was the prince. What she couldn't figure out was why is the prince here? Could he possibly be her escort to the ball?

She had no clue so to start things off on the right foot she started to speak "Hello I'm Bulma Briefs, daughter of Charles Briefs and heir to Capsule Corporations." She smiled at the back of the prince head bus she didn't get a response.

The prince heard her speak but was wondering if he should answer. Seeing as how it wouldn't hurt he just answered as he saw fit "I know who you are woman so theres no need to introduce yourself, you've wasted enough of my time now lets go" He said turning around but immediately halted as his eyes grew a little wide and his lips parted a little. He was struck by this girls rare beauty.

Bulma had on a long light blue dress. The top tied around her neck and came together on her lower back leaving most of her back exposed. Like Serena she also used body glitter to make her skin shine. The dress showed off the fullness of her breast and her every curve. As it neared the bottom there was a long slit in the side of the dress that reached from her mid-thigh down to show off her slender leg. She had beautiful shiny silver 4 inch pumps that strapped around her ankles. She had on pink lipstick and light blue mascara that really brings out the color of her bright azure blue eyes that seemed to pull him in. She had sapphire studded earrings and two golden bangles on each of her forearms. Her beautiful blue hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders and down her back almost covering her exposed skin.

To Vegeta the sight of her was breath-taking but he would never say that out loud "You are the most hideous creature I have ever seen" he said instead to throw the woman off his true thoughts.

At first Bulma blushed because she seen how hard the prince was staring at her but now she was red with anger because of his rude comment "Excuse me? You must be the jackass of the royals huh?" she retorted and crossed her arms mimicking the prince as they stared each other in the face.

"As much "fun" as I would have talking about your ugliness I don't want to waste the time nor the strength so let us be on our way" he said before opening the box and taking out the sapphire choker with a nice sized sapphire gem hanging from it.

Bulma stared at the beautiful necklace because she has never seen anything like it. When she saw that the prince was going to put it on for her she turned around and lifted her hair so he could fasten it around her neck.

After he was done she touched the beautiful jewel. She stared at it and got lost in its beauty while Vegeta got lost in hers but she didn't notice. Vegeta knew that it was time for them to go or they would be late.

"Come one woman I don't have all day you know, I would like to get this over with while I'm still young." Bulma glared at him "You are such an arrogant jerk!"

He smirked at this "At least I'm one of a kind now lets go" were his last words before walking out the room. Bulma followed while mumbling curses at the prince. He was going to offer her his arm but decided not to and crossed them in his usual stance. She crossed hers as well not wanting to be touched by the asshole that had the nerve to call her ugly

As they walked silently down the hall they didn't know that the same question plagued their minds, Why was I stuck with him/her?


	9. Nor Getting Along So Well

Hey Everyone! I'm happy your enjoying the story so far. However someone who reviewed my last chapter told me that they wanted to see more Bulma and Vegeta and less of the other characters. What I'm doing is giving the other characters a little time to shine before I put the spotlight all on Bulma and Vegeta and this is just the beginning. Another thing is there might be some delay on the up coming chapters because I have to work and I have asthma so it might be a little difficult for me but I'll definitely continue the story. Sorry there's no funny disclaimer this time but hopefully ill have one on the next chapter.

Not Getting Along So Well

When the young adults finally arrived the sayains would stop talking to stare at them. First Broly and Mina came, then Turles and Serena, and Raditz, Kakarot, Chichi, and Jasmine went in together. The only ones that weren't there yet were Bulma and Vegeta and this made everyone worry.

The Queen was tapping her delicate manicured nails on the arm of her thrown that was to the right of the Kings throne while looking at the empty seat to the left of the King's throne which was the Prince's unoccupied thrown.

"Where could they be?" she said to no one in particular. Everyone else was just as worried as she was until they heard the front doors open revealing the Prince and the blue haired beauty.

They walked in silence, side by side not even glancing at each other until Bulma suddenly stops.

"What are you doing woman? We're already late because of your slow ass so we can't afford to stop anymore." He was a little annoyed because he had to slow down his usual fast paced walking so she would be able to keep up with him.

As much as she wanted to scream her head off about how much of an ass he is to his face, Bulma held her mature attitude "Look Vegeta I think we got off on the wrong foot so how about we start over and become good friends?" She held her hand out for him to shake it.

Vegeta just looked at her hand like it was diseased and then looked right in her eyes. For a minute he was at a loss for words because of how beautiful her eyes glowed but quickly regained his speech "I don't need any "friends" and even if I did you're the last person I would want as one you annoying woman, now lets go." He turned and started to walk again but when he saw that she didn't move he sighed heavily and turned back around to face her.

She didn't show it but she was a little hurt from what Vegeta said but she didn't let that hurt get the best of her. Instead anger rushed through her. Here she was trying to make amends with this ass face and he's just brushing it aside like its nothing. She seen him start to walk and then stop to turn and look at her again and that's when she lifted her head high and looked him straight in his dark cold eyes that seemed to hold no emotion.

"Look I was only trying to be nice but you just blew it, you are the biggest jackass I've ever met. My gosh your even worse then my ex boyfriend!...well ok no one can be THAT bad but your close!" She then walked up to him until their faces were 2 inches apart and she said in a low voice as she poked him in his chest with her index finger "And I suggest you don't push my buttons because although I don't have super strength like you I always find a way to strike back!"

The fire that danced in her eyes due to her anger and her brave words and acts amused Vegeta greatly. No one has ever dared to speak to him like that except for his mother and father. Right about now they were having a staring battle until Vegeta decided to have a little fun. He smirked as he stated to inch his face closer till their noses almost touch. The sudden closeness made Bulma blush a little and that didn't go unnoticed by the Prince.

"So you think you can get back at me do you little one" He then lowered his lips to her ear "I could snap your neck with my pinky finger if I so wished but I'm curious at what you can do to "get back at me" as you say." He said in a low deep voice.

By now Bulma had a full blush because of how close they were to each other and she started to get a little nervous. She knew she couldn't beat the Prince but she had too much pride and arrogance to let someone talk down at her like that. She was Bulma Briefs after all and one of the things that made her so unique was he verbal tongue and the ability to put anyone, man or woman to shame that argues with her.

She straightened up and tried her hardest not to sound nervous as she whispered back at him "Oh believe me Prince Vegeta I can do a lot of things you wouldn't expect." She also gave a smirk to equal Vegeta's as she put her small hands on his chest and lightly pushed him.

Although she wouldn't have been able to budge him with that weak push he moved back anyways. Bulma had a triumphant smirk on her angelic face, like she just won the first of many verbal battles that will be between her and Vegeta.

"Enough stalling, lets go before I have to get another lecture from that old man." He started to once again walk but speeded up his pace a little causing Bulma to run to catch up to him.

When they finally reached the large double doors Vegeta held his arm out. Bulma looked at it and them him with a puzzled look. He knew what she was thinking and decided to answer before she could ask. "I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing it so I won't have to hear my mothers annoying screeches so take my arm and we'll walk in."

She pouted a little but took his arm as he said but not without whispering "Jerk" and the double doors opened to reveal a well decorated ball.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and talking about to see Bulma and Vegeta walk in. They all stared in awe. They looked perfect together as they walked with their arms linked together.

Even the King and Queen were a bit shocked at how perfect they looked with each other. The young adults however were just glad that they both made it here safely and one wasn't dead or in critical condition, mainly Bulma because the boys knew how impatient their Prince could be and the girls knew that Bulma had a big mouth that always got her in trouble.

When they finally got on the platform where their family and friends were Vegeta sat on his throne and Bulma went and stood by her parents. By now everyone went back to what they were doing but still glanced at the blue haired beauty every now and then.

The King and Queen looked at Vegeta disappointed. When Vegeta saw this he crossed his arms and frowned a little "What did I do this time?"

"Now young prince you know what you did so don't act dumb you were late again but we won't hold you so why don't you go mingle with the other boys." She said as she took a sip of he wine.

"Mother I don't "mingle" especially with idiots like the 4 of them" He looked at his 4 comrades laughing and talking while sipping on wine. The King sighed at his wife and son. As much as he loved to hear them bicker over nothing he wanted to enjoy himself so he put a stop to it "Vegeta don't disobey your mother and do as she said, I don't wanna here any more arguing about it now go" He said in a very demanding . Vegeta had no choice so he grudgingly obeyed his parents and crossed his arms with a deep frown on his face and went over to the other guys.

As the Prince stomped away from his parents Charles, Badock, Nappa, and their wives approached them. "Well they seem to be getting along quite nicely if you ask me." Bunny said in her usually cheery voice. The Queen nodded a little "Yes I guess so but they could do better, where are the girls anyway?"

"Well last I saw them they went out on the balcony my Queen." Falene informed her. "I think they just need a little time to get used to their new home for a while."

"They will be fine I'm sure now lets try not to worry about getting them together tonight and enjoy ourselves and our return." Mameko chimed trying to cheer up this mood full of worry. The rest of them agreed and started to chat ignoring the things going on around them especially the boys heading to the same balcony the girls were on.

Bulma thought it was a little stuffy in the ball room so she decided to drag her friends out to the balcony to talk. "So how is everyone cooping with the new surrounding?" she said starting the conversation. Jasmine looked around at the garden below them a little bit "Its very beautiful here" "I agree Jasmine, and their wine is petty good too" Mina said taking another sip. "Tell me about it! And the best part is my the guy who escorted me to the ball, Turles is his name, he is as crazy about games as I am!" Serena said excitedly. Chichi allowed a little giggle to pass through her lips "Well my escort Kakarot is kinda sweet too and very cute, and what's funny is that him and Turles look just alike but their not twins, I hope we don't get mixed up with them Serena." The other girls laughed at this as well.

Mina looked thoughtful as she spoke "Well my escort, Broly look like the strong and silent type." "Raditz seems very kind too, I hope we could be friends" Jasmine said with a small smile. "I'm sure you'll be friends Jazzy" Serena said as she rubbed he back and then tuned to Bulma "What about you B? Is the Prince kind too?"

Bulma looked at her friends and snorted "He's actually very far from it. He's rude, arrogant, egotistical, and cares for no one but himself and I'd rather go march right up to Freza and tell him to kill me instead of seeing him again. I mean he's almost worse than Yamcha but no one could be that bad but oh how he almost proved me wrong." She said clenching and un clenching her fists. She was hoping to forget about that dumb Prince and enjoy herself with her friends but they just had to bring him up.

When she finished fanaticizing about killing that ungrateful prince if she could she looked at her friends who was staring at her "What?" she looked at them all dumb founded.

The girls started giggle at her and Chichi managed to speak "Well Bulma it sounds like the prince is just like you except for the "caring about himself" part. Bulma's mouth gapped opened a little "I am not rude!" she started to pout as she sat on the railing of the balcony. "Well you can be at times Bulma, like the time we were in the mall when you were 15, some guy accidentally bumped into you and spilled his drink and you verbally beat him so bad that he ran away crying and he was like 26." Serena said laughing as she recalled the memory. Bulma knew that she was right but still didn't stop defending herself until they stopped what they were doing to look at the intruders to come out on the balcony.

"Man I'm so surprised that all of them is actually fine as hell" Raditz said in a surprising tone. "Yeah in know and that girl ii was with, she's a game freak like me! I thought I would never find a woman like that." Turles beamed while putting away his DS that he was currently playing. Kakarot nodded in agreement because he couldn't say anything at the time due to a stuffed mouth of sneaked snacks Boly however was in his own little world but still noticed the things going on around him, especially seeing the Prince walk up to them.

"Hey Vegeta it's nice of you to join us" Kakarot said finishing his snacks off as he put one hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta swatted his and away in annoyance "Believe me I'm not here because I want to be, the old man is forcing me to "mingle" with you idiots but I personally think staring at a wall is more exciting then this"

"Ouch, Vegeta that hurt. I thought we met more to you then that" Turles teased. Raditz and Broly just chuckled as Vegeta glared daggers at Turles for his sarcasm. "Well now you know you don't mean shit to me so shut up about it" Vegeta retorted crossing his arms and turning away.

Kakarot however was looking towards the balcony and they all noticed this. "Hey guys how about we go talk to the girls?" Turles slapped his game closed "Kakarot that's a good idea so lets go!"

Vegeta just snorted "You four can go but I'd rather stay here then talk to that loud mouth harpy again, her screeches almost busted my ear drums on the way here." Raditz started poking Vegeta's shoulder "oooo someone's in looooooove" He teased as the other three laughed. "Raditz I suggest if you want to keep that finger you'll stoop poking me." As quickly as he started poking he drew his finger back and put his hands behind his back. He knew when Vegeta was mad or annoyed he would do something like that without thinking twice.

"Aww c'mon Vegeta, it's bound to be more exciting then this" Kakarot said still trying to convince him to come with them to talk to the girls. He knew that Kakarot had a point and sighed heavily as he started to walk towards the balcony.

When they got outside they saw the girls laughing and giggling at something but once the blue-haired ones eyes landed on them her ranting stopped. The other 4 girls being curious as to why their friend stopped bickering about how she wasn't like the rude prince turned around and saw the 5 handsome boys but quickly turned back around and their giggling ceased.

"Hi ladies!" Kakarot said as they approached them. The girls once again turned towards the boys and waved and gave them small smiles "Hey there, are you guys enjoying the party?" Serena asked in a friendly tone.

"Eh not really, we've been to better ones, like the ones we throw when the adults leave for council meetings in another city, now those parties are ones to remember" Raditz bragged while Turles smacked him on the back agreeing with his brother.

"Well that's different, the party we're having now is like formal where we have to wear special armor, but the party's we have when the adults are away are wild where all the young adult sayains like us are invited and we eat, drink, and dance all night" Kakarot said explaining the differences.

Serena's curiosity sparked "Wow that sounds so cool, do you think we could come to the next one you guys have?" "Speak for yourself Serena, I don't go to wild parties" Bulma said crossing her arms and turned her face away from everyone.

"Aww why not? Don't tell us your too preppy and spoiled to come to our next one, it'll be a blast!" Raditz said excitedly "Especially because it'll be the week before we have to start training. When those weeks come we won't be able to stay up and party like we like to."

Bulma gave Raditz an intense glare "No thank you, I'd rather stare at a white wall then come to anything he's hosting." Her eyes flickered towards Vegeta for a second before turning back to Raditz and then back towards the night sky.

Vegeta however wasn't going to let Bulma get away with her rude comments "Good because your not invited you blue haired wench, you'll probably scare everyone else off with that hideous face or your annoying voice." He smirked at her face as it turned red with anger and her azure orbs lit with fire.

She wanted to throw a string of curses at him but instead folded her arms and looked the other way again "I refuse to feed into your immature ways and besides I know I'm beautiful so you might want to get your eyes checked out shorty."

That made Vegeta's blood boil. If there's anything he hated it was when a person commented on his size. Sure he wasn't as tall as a sayain his age should be but he was way stronger then the sayains twice his height and can bring them to their knees but that didn't mean he didn't like when someone made fun of his size.

The other guys knew that Vegeta was either going to kill the poor girl or leave her handicap because they knew when someone insulted his size the wound up like either in a pile of ashes or missing a limb.

"What did you just call me you wench?" Vegeta said dangerously low. Bulma knew that she got under his skin although she didn't intend to do it. She didn't know what she said wrong and the way he looked at her he wanted to hurt her badly and she was scared stiff but refused to let it show as she remained in the same position "Did I stutter? Or are you just hard at hearing?"

Before anyone could register what was going on Vegeta threw a weak ki ball Bulma's way. Bulma saw it coming and just before it touched her she managed to hit it upward a little and she leaned back. Although she evaded the ki ball she lost her balance on the banister of the balcony and tumbled over.

"BULMA!" the girls yelled in fear. The boys just stood by wondering how she evaded the ki ball but when she fell over they knew it was too late to catch her. Kakarot started to panic a little because he knew that they were going to be in trouble for killing Dr. Briefs daughter.

"What are we gonna do what are we gonna do what are we gonna do!" He screamed pulling at his hair. The other boys were still silent because they were thinking of something to tell the King and Queen. "Maybe we could say it was an accident." Turles figured but the idea was quickly dismissed by Vegeta.

"Nonsense we will tell them the truth, the little wench was getting on my nerves so I killed her." Vegeta smirked proudly. The other boys just shook their heads and they started to go back in. Before they went back they seen the girls just standing there and conversing a little.

They were surprised that they weren't balling over and crying a river over one of their friends deaths. "Umm…." Kakarot started "Your friend just died and you don't care?" Even Vegeta stopped to look back, curious to what their answer was.

The girls started to giggle and this made the boys even more confused until Chichi spoke "She isn't dead." Just then Bulma came levitating back up and sat back on the banister of the balcony. This surprised the boys greatly but Kakarot was the only one to show it.

"WHOA! Where did you learn to use ki!" "Queen Lea and Mameko taught us duh" Serena said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So does that mean they also taught you how to fight?" Broly asked still curious about this new discovery about the beautiful girls. "Yes, they trained us at least 2 hours a day because we were beginners at using ki." Mina said matter-o-factly.

Broly then rubbed his chin in thought "So that explains how she dodged the Prince's ki ball." "Wow that's super cool, now you can train with us and we could show you a lot more ki techniques." Kakarot chimed as he ran up to Chichi still amazed at their ability to use ki.

"I must say I'm pretty surprised at this as well, our mothers don't usually teach people that aren't from their planet but with these girls they made an exception.

"I dot mind training with you." Raditz said also getting closer to the girls, specifically Jasmine. "Me either" Turles followed his older brother getting next to Serena who was standing next to Jasmine.

"I am also interested, maybe we can see what you can do and help you also perfect those moves." Broly said staring at a blushing Mina. "That would be….fun..i guess."

Vegeta and Bulma just intently stared at each other while the others talked. Once again they were in another battle. Vegeta decided to speak up "Sure I would like to train with this woman just so I could beat her into submission." Bulma knew the prince was way stronger than her and just "humped" at his smart remark and turned away once again.

This gave Vegeta a chance to move close until he was near her and whispered so only she could hear "What's wrong woman? Scared?" She felt his hot breath on her cheek and turned around. For the second time that night their noses were close to touching and once again they were locked in a staring battle.

They were all too into their conversations and fights to notice the adults come to retrieve them for dinner. "Oh look, their getting along so well." Bunny said happily. "I'm afraid not all of them are." Lea mentioned looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Well I say we worry about this tomorrow because I'm starving." Bardock said sounding much like his youngest son.

The King agreed with Bardock and decided to make their presence known to the young adults "If your all done conversing now its time for the dinner to begin." The 5 pairs all whipped their heads in the direction of the voice and saw the King, Queen, and the other adults.

"Well its nice to see that your all getting along so well." The Queen said giving a warm smile that made all of the children blush.  
"Lets not waste anymore time and get to the dining hall." The King said walking off the balcony with everyone else following along, including an unwilling Bulma and Vegeta.


	10. My Apologies

Hello and I **apologize** for the lack of chapters these past couple of weeks. I've been very busy and haven't been able to write. Another concern of mine is my lack of **reviews**. This story doesn't seem to be all that great so **I don't think I'll continue** unless I get more reviews. I apologize to those who like this story and I might start on another fic but I don't know when I'll get the time to start writing again. Once again I apologize…


	11. Dinner Disaster

Hey There! I want to apologize for what I said about not continuing the story. You are right, its not about the reviews or what people think, its about loving what you do and enjoying it yourself so I'm going to continue writing! Here is the chapter you've been waiting for!

Now drum roll please! Its time for the disclaimer and today's disclaimer person is…..BUNNY BRIEFS!

Bunny: Oh my! I didn't even put on my make-up

Uh Bunny there's no need to worry about tha-

Bunny: And my hair is a mess!

No it isn't you look just fi-

Bunny: Would any of you readers like some cookies? I have a lot more in the oven.

Bunny can you do the disclaimer already!

Bunny: Oh my your upset, well this should help! *stuffs a cookie in my mouth*

*mumbles and chews*-_-

Bunny: Oh and yes I forgot, Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama! Can you believe it? Even my husband don't own it!

That's because the same man that created you created your husband, the plot, the layouts, EVERYTHING! Now on with the story before my I.Q drops from being around Bunny too long!

Dinner Disaster

By the time the Royal gang had reached the banquet hall everyone else was seated. When their presence was noticed everyone got quiet and stood in respect of the royal family and their guests.

It was a very long banquet table and at the head of it was three very well designed and rich looking chairs made of mahogany wood that has a dark reddish texture to it. The middle chair, which was where the King was to be seated, had the highest back to it and on top was the symbol of Vegeta-sei. The Queens chair which was on the right had a slightly shorter back symbolizing that she was second in command. The chair on the left hand where prince Vegeta sat was the shortest but still very rich and lavished like the Queens and Kings. All three chairs had royal blue cushions in the seats and on the back. They had arms that were also covered with the royal blue cushioning.

As they made their way towards the front Bardock's family and Nappa and Falene sat down along the way. The girls and Boys all faced each other on opposite sides of the table. Everyone remained standing until the King stretched his arms forward with his hands opened and lowered them slowly, signaling for everyone to sit down before he started to speak.

"I'm sure everyone here knows why this banquet is being held and that is for the safe return of our beloved Queen" He stopped mid-sentence and looked at the Queen as everyone cheered and applauded. Then he looked back at his subjects and continued "And I'm sure that it is obvious by now that there are guests among us, Dr. Charles Briefs, his wife and daughter, and a few of his daughters friends decided to stay with us until this war with Frieza is over and I want everyone here to welcome them and treat them as if they were one of us" He stopped again as the room was filled with more cheers. Some of the young sayain women however weren't very enthusiastic about their stay because they were jealous of the 5 beautiful girls that seemed to capture the male sayains attention. Once the cheers died down again he lifted his glass full of wine and everyone copied this motion "I want to make a toast to their safe journey here, and the alliance that continues between Earth and Vegeta-sei." Then he slowly lifted his glass to his lips and sipped it. As everyone else did this the King sat in his seat and the banquet began.

Everyone started conversing as servants came in with huge platters of all kinds of food. As soon as they hit the table they started to dig in not waiting another second. The girls were a little shocked at how much the sayains could eat but even more shocked at how they ate. It was like a lion that just caught its prey and started to rip it to shreds. They were tearing through their food but without making a mess. They consumed every crumb not wasting even a small spec. Dr. Briefs wasn't all that shocked because he already saw how the sayains ate.

This being the first time the girls ate foreign food they picked at it a little and ate with their forks. Seeing their actions made the boys laugh. The adults were once again too wrapped up in conversation and their food to notice what was going on. The girls looked at each other and then at the laughing boys again, confusion evident on their face. "May I ask what your laughing at?" Bulma said glaring right at the prince. Kakarot saying through bites of food "Well your eating with your forks, we never do that and its funny to watch you eat those tiny pieces of food when everyone here is stuffing their faces." "Well excuse us for being civil" Chichi cut in as she "humphed" and turning her head away. "Oh come on, stop acting so pretty all the time and enjoy yourselves, even Mr. and Mrs. Briefs are eating like us" Raditz spoke. This made the girls look towards the Briefs couple and indeed they were eating with their fingers.

This shocked Bulma a little because she was always taught by her parents to act civil in front of her father's business partners and important clients at their dinner parties on Earth but here in front of her it just looks like they threw all their manners out of a window.

The girls looked down at their laps with a slight blush of embarrassment growing on their faces now knowing that the five of them were the only ones using their utensils. This made the boys laugh harder seeing their embarrassed state.

"Oh fuck off and mind your own business" Serena said angrily, crossing her arms and legs and leaning back in her chair. Turles eyed Serena's mad form "Awww don't tell me that we embarrassed you."

No one may not mention it much but although she was very cheerful, Serena had a short temper like Bulma and right now it was ticking and the timer was almost up, just one more push and she will blow.

The boys laughed a little harder making Serena finally set off and her eyes wandered around the table until they landed on her own dinner plate and she picked up a piece of meat and threw it as hard as she could at Turles.

Turles was too busy laughing to see the incoming meat that slapped him right in the face. Then the guys stopped laughing and looked at him for a brief second before bursting out in laughter at him. Turles though didn't take too lightly to being laughed at and glared at a smirking Serena and her laughing bunch of girls so he took a piece of his own meat and threw it right at Serena.

The impact almost knocked her out of her chair as it hit her right in her smirking face. The other paused their giggles at this and glared at the laughing boys and the now smirking Turles.

"Why don't you boys learn some manners?" Chichi said in a rasp whisper "Your never supposed to hit a lady!" "Well when you see a lady tell me because I don't see one amongst you **girls**" Vegeta snapped back feeling like he had to be part of the action.

This offended the girls greatly and while the boys were laughing Bulma smirked and picked up her glass of wine then looked at her 4 friends. They got the silent message and also picked up their glasses.

Altogether they splashed their wine on the 5 laughing boys and this caused the whole room to grow quiet and turn towards the young adults.

The boys just sat there silent and soaked and looked at the 5 beauties like they couldn't believe they just did that to them.

Dark frowns grew on the handsome boys faces and they mimicked the girls moves as they picked up their drinks and threw them all o the girls making sure it hit their faces and splatter on their dresses.

The girls had the same expression as the boys had when they threw the drinks in their faces and all of a sudden a whole food fight broke out. Anything they could get their hands on they threw at each other and it wasn't a pretty site.

The 4 pairs of adults looked very shocked at this site and were speechless because nothing like this has ever happened before.

The dinner guests were also shocked because 5 of their strongest soldiers were acting like 3 year old children.

Their little war continued for 10 minutes and then the Queen couldn't stand it any longer. "ENOUGH!" she shouted putting a stop to their immature fight and everyone's heads whipped towards the Queen.

She looked the 5 boys and girls in their eyes and they were full of hurt. "I hope you had fun." She said in a low hurt voice before storming out of the dining hall. Mameko, Bunny, and Falene quickly followed her out but not before giving their children scolding and disappointing looks.

The only thing the boys and girls could do was lower their heads in shame and sit in their seats. They knew they hurt the Queen badly because of their ridiculous fighting and they saw that hurt look in her eyes. It was very painful for them to look at her because she was so kind to all of them. It was especially painful for Vegeta because he wasn't there to welcome his mother back and then he ruined her party.

Slowly time started to pass and soon all the guests left. Nappa also left in search of his mate but the 10 young adults still remained in their seats with their heads down. The King, Bardock, and Charles also stayed there.

It was a long period of silence until the King finally decided to speak "Well I hope your happy. Because of your ridiculous fighting you've brought dishonor and embarrassment to us and especially the Queen. So before I get to the punishments does anyone want to tell me how this fighting came about?"

The boys and girls looked at each other and then they all began to talk at once making it sound like a bunch of noise. Bardock and Charles hung their heads at their immature behavior. "ENOUGH!" The King shouted sounding very similar to the Queen earlier except for it had more of a boom to it "I grow tired of your immature behavior so until you learn to act like civilized adults you will be punished. Vegeta as my son I am especially upset with you so until you remember how to act like the prince you are you will wake up to train and do your usual duties and you will go straight to your room right after dinner for the rest of the night, you get no special privileges."

Vegeta could do nothing but stay silent. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did but it was too late to undo what has been done so he just crossed his arms and put on a deep frown.

"I agree" Charles stepped in "Girls until you learn to be adults I am taking away any kind of entertainment that you have brought with you and the only thing you will be able to do is learn about Vegeta-sei and continue to train with the Queen and Mameko if they will allow it."

The girls mouths opened ready to say something but knew that they couldn't. When they were silent Charles continued "Now go straight to your rooms and put your entertainment in your capsules and I will be around to get them." Without another word being said the girls got up and bowed respectfully to the King before exiting the room with Dr. Briefs following right behind them.

Bardock finally spoke up ready to punish his offspring's as well "Since the Prince and the girls ae being punished then it is only fair that you three get your share as well. Turles you will not touch another game, Kakarot you get the meals that are placed in front of you, not midnight snacks, and Raditz I better not catch you flirting with a girl. Like the Prince you will train and do your duties and come straight home and go straight to your rooms after dinner now lets go." The three boys still having their heads hung slowly got up from their seats, bowed to their King, and left out of a side door with their father right behind them.

The King still had his arms crossed staring at his son and then his gaze slowly went to Broly. Broly felt his eyes on him and slowly looked up to meet the Kings angry face. "Now Broly your parents were great soldiers and friends of mine and they asked me to take you in if anything happened to them and that is why you are here now. You've been like a son to me also which means your punishment will be equal to Vegeta's now both of you are dismissed." He waved his had angrily and they both got up from their seats and left.

The King let out a heavy sigh and then left the room to see how his wife was as servants came in the room to clean up the huge food mess that was left behind.

She sat there thinking what she has done so wrong. She only wanted the best for both the boys and girls and they embarrassed her on her first night back on her home planet. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her mate walk in but felt the bed shift a little as he sat down next to her. He put his arm around her small figure and pulled her close to him leaning his chin on the crown of her head.

"What is on your mind wife?" he asked her ever so gently. She looked up at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes "I just can't believe they would do this to me. Tell me husband, is there anything wrong with what I want to do?" She pleaded with him to tell the truth.

King Vegeta shook his head "No, you've done nothing wrong" He then lifted her head to meet his gaze "But those children act too immature for their ages so to make up for what they've done they will be spending the whole day together tomorrow with the boys showing the girls the castle and telling them about the history of Vegeta-sei and vis versa except the girls will talk about Earth."

Lea thought that was a fairly good punishment but still wasn't sure about it "But husband we will be busy tomorrow so what if they don't do what u commanded?" "Oh trust me wife, they've already disobeyed me once and they will not do it again if they know what's good for them." That being said the King then got up and left to get ready for bed but not before turning around to see his wife following him. He took her hand and they went to their room to bathe together.

The next morning the girls, boys, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Bardock and Mameko, Nappa and Falene, and the King and Queen were all in the royal meeting room. No one dared to say a word until the King spoke.

"Last night your behavior was far from mature and what's worse is that you not only embarrassed yourselves but us as well" he fixed his gaze on the girls but not one of them looked hi in the eye because they were too afraid and ashamed "You young ladies are guests on our planet. You are here because the Queen whom you embarrassed last night invited you here because she saw potential in you now its time to start acting like the young ladies that you were taught to be is that clear?" The girls winced a little because of the Kings stern and booming voice but nodded their heads in understanding.

After he made sure the girls understood he turned towards the boys and gave them a hard glare "And as for you five, you were born and raised here, you know our customs and traditions and you know how to act when we are at formal parties such as last night was but all because these girls show up you think they changed and you can act the way you want, well you need to think again. Not only did you make us look like fools but you disobeyed me not once, not twice, but three times!" The King was seeing red at this point as his hard glare finally landed on his son "This is still MY kingdom, I am still YOUR King and I refuse to put up with your childish behavior anymore!" The Queen then laid a gentle hand on the Kings tense form and he calmed down and closed his eyes before looking around the table at both boys and girls "Because the Queen has talked to me last night I was convinced to give you one last chance. You boys will teach the girls our tradition and customs. You will help them to learn the ways of Vegeta-sei during their stay here and I don't want to hear any complaints about it. As soon as you leave this room you will escort the girls around the castle till lunch now all of you are dismissed." The King made a hand gesture as he sat down at the head of the long meeting table. As the girls slowly rose Dr. Briefs cleared his throat as a sign to the girls to do one more thing before they leave "We are very sorry Queen Lea, that will never happen again" they said in unison as they curtsied. The Queen only nodded her head slightly showing that she accepted their apology before they exited the room.

Bardock also cleared his throat because it was the boys turn to apologize. The boys stood and bowed on one knee and put their fist on their left breast "We are terribly sorry mother, such immature behavior will never be displayed from us again." The Prince said as he spoke for the boys. The Queen also nodded to them and they left the room as well. Soon it was just the older adults in the room still standing quietly.

"Well" Charles said breaking the silence "I think that went well and I know it wasn't my doing but them being earthlings I also apologize for their actions Queen Lea." He said sincerely bowing to her. The Queen gave him a small smile "Please Charles do not apologize for them, they are young adults and need to learn to take responsibility for their own actions."

The King nodded in agreement "Yes yes now let us go on with this business meeting about these new weapons, we must stop frieza at all costs." The other adults agreed to this and they sat down and started to discuss new inventions and battle strategies.

When the boys got outside of the room they saw the girls standing along the wall talking and waiting for them. When the girls saw them they immediately fell quiet, both sides not really knowing what to say. Mina stepped towards the boys "We wanted to apologize for what we've done, it was very wrong of us and we have gotten off on the wrong foot, we would like to start over if it is alright with you."

The boys looked at each other and back towards the girls and Broly stepped forward and held his hand out to Mina "Yes I think its best that we start over, so allow us to teach you the ways of Vegeta-sei" She gladly accepted his hand and they started on their tour around the castle. Everyone else did the same except Bulma and Vegeta who were the last ones standing there alone in front of the meeting room. Vegeta had his arms crossed and was looking at Bulma from the corner of his eye. He didn't really know what to say. As for Bulma, she was looking down in disappointment because of how she shamed herself and Vegeta could see this.

He slowly walked towards her and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger to look her straight in the eyes "I…..I….ap…apologize" He managed to say. Because he wasn't so big on apologizing it was hard for him "Do not be so disappointed little one, now let us go before our parents see us just standing here."He let her chin go and quickly turned his face because he didn't want her to see the small blush on his face. A light blush also ran across her face as she took his arm and they started down the hall. 'He might not be so bad after all.' She thought as they walked through the palace halls.

Now as you can see their love is beginning to blossom. I really hope everyone like it and again thank you for encouraging me to keep writing! I will try my best to update soon!


End file.
